Dangerous Attraction
by apigrabbit
Summary: When Kunzite Shitennou came looking for journalist student, Minako Aino, he thought the worst of her-that she'd been involved in the shooting of his brother, Jadeite. But instead of hating the woman he'd never met, he is overwhelmed by an explosive passion to make her his. After their brief encounter, Minako finds herself continuously drawn to him, despite her better judgment.
1. The Beginning

**apigrabbit Note** : Alright, let's try this again! I deeply apologize for disappearing for a year :( I went M.I.A when I was pregnant, and basically motherhood has been very distracting/keeping me very busy. My son is now a babbling one-year-old who is beginning to walk, so he's definitely kept me super busy...BUT! While I have been away, I've been reading over both 'Meaningless Love' & my attempt at revising ML, 'War of Hearts' (it has been deleted), and I think I finally understand where I want to go with this story. I know, it _only_ took like 2 years -_-U I apologize again. This is my third (& I'm praying it's my final) attempt at finishing this story. So, like I said in the beginning, let's try this again! - P.S. after this chapter, all author notes will only appear at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter One - The Beginning

From his office, Kunzite Shitennou listened to the buzzing of his mother's voice through the receiver and swore. He loved his mom, he truly did, but Kunzite was a busy man. Far too busy to be wasting his time on such tedious tasks, like trying to contact his brothers to make sure they too would be attending the family dinner later this week.

He thanked the heavens when his mother stated she had to go. Returning the receiver to its cradle, he took off his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had contemplated stopping by the Life Tribune magazine's department, and check out their numbers for the week, but with the sun nearly set, decided against it. After a few more seconds of brooding over his mother's request to contact his brothers, he resumed making his notes for the day.

Dropping his pen, he tossed his notepad over a pile of unread files; another task he had yet to get to, and rose from his oak desk to stand by the window.

The city of Los Angeles stretched out before him and he could see all the way to the Pacific Ocean. He loved his vantage point. If there was one thing Kunzite loved, it was being on top. Ask any of his previous girlfriends–well, casual acquaintances–girlfriend was a bit of a strong word for him.

Below, traffic moved in a steady stream. He watched the tide of pedestrians as they strolled in packs or twosomes, merging under the heavy rain. It seemed the weather forecaster's prediction was off yet again. For the pass four days the rain had been coming down in sheets, and although the rain refused to let up, today was bearable.

He caught sight of a young couple embracing in the heavy rain. He watched as they linked their arms, a casual gesture, and then he saw the meeting of their lips.

He turned away as he felt an odd sting of envy. Kunzite was unused to this feeling. The feeling of restlessness and–dare he say it, emptiness. Looking back at his desk, he let out a discontented sigh as he saw the work he had yet to tend to, but felt no rush to complete them.

His phone buzzed, taking him out of his reverie. Pressing a red button on his phone system, he asked, "Yes?"

"I apologize for disturbing you, Mr. Shitennou," a soft voice came through the speaker. "Helios is here."

"Thank you, Thetis. Please send him in."

Moving his many files towards one side of his desk, he stacked them on top of one another, and noticed a pink _while-you-were-gone_ note left by Thetis. It seemed he had to endure an interview in a few weeks with a young woman named Ami Mizuno for some paper she was writing. Picking up the thin, pink paper, he stared down at it quizzically. Kunzite turned his eyes heavenward in exasperation as the name finally clicked in his brain. He had completely forgotten that he had agreed to participate in an interview with the ever timid, Miss Mizuno.

He knew Ami's mother, Saeko Mizuno, a well-known doctor at the Juuban Second General Hospital back in Tokyo; they had done business together in the past for some children's charity event, which also happen to be the same place he had met her doe-eyed daughter. How could the young woman, who out of all the careers she could have chosen, decide to be a journalist? She didn't have an assertive bone in her body. He cupped his chin in thought. If he went through with this interview, he would be doing Saeko a favor, which he could cash in on later when it suited him.

Picking up his glasses, he tucked them into the front pocket of his suit jacket, and crossed towards the large walnut finished cabinet that sat off to the side of his office. Passing a large, black leather couch, trade journals and news magazines dotted along the smooth surface of his matching coffee table. He pulled the cabinet doors open, revealing a fold away bar. Opening his mini fridge to grab himself a bottle of water, he spotted a bottle of brandy set on the middle shelf. The amber liquid was tempting.

Hearing the click of his office doors shut, he turned on his heel to see a tall, elegantly dressed man with a manila folder in his hand.

"Brandy?" Kunzite called out as he gave in and poured himself a cup of the amber liquid.

"Yes, please," Helios said.

With two snifters in hand, he handed over a glass to the younger man, and saw that his face was ashen. He cocked his head to one side and regarded him intently.

"Why don't we sit," he said before taking a swig of his brandy. Waving the younger man towards the leather couch, Kunzite gracefully lowered himself into his seat, while Helios–who was unusually nervous–sunk into his seat, and blew out a shaky breath.

Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, Kunzite took out a satin silver cigarette case. Blowing out a cloud of white smoke, he flicked the ashes of his cigarette into a crystal ashtray he kept on his coffee table. "Did you take care of it?"

"The newspaper incident in Las Vegas? Yes." Helios said with a nod of his head, "they've managed to stop the papers before being distributed, but not before attracting the authorities." He paused, trying to gage the older man's emotions. "The police are now harassing the Dark Agency. They've been monitoring their transactions, and the authorities are starting to hang around the nightclubs." Helios finally said before taking a hardy swig of his own drink. He welcomed the liquid heat that permeated down his chest. "What do you want us to do about it?"

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Kunzite put the younger man out of his misery. "I suppose I could persuade them with some pocket change," he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, "just leave the rest to me."

The authorities could snoop around the nightclubs all they wanted, Kunzite could care less. As long as that newspaper never left the building of the Oracle headquarters, he knew they wouldn't find anything.

"Yes, sir."

"What about the Hino-woman?" He asked. "Did you find anything on her?"

Helios rested his hand against the nape of his neck. "I'll just show you," he mumbled under his breath. Picking up the manila folder, he slid it towards his boss.

Stubbing out his cigarette into the crystal ashtray, Kunzite took the folder, and was surprised to see several photos of a young woman inside. She had thick, raven hair that came down her back like a waterfall. She had fair skin, a clear complexion, and almond shaped eyes the color of amethyst.

"Is this Rei Hino?"

"Yes."

Flipping through the papers, he stopped when he came across another photo, only it wasn't a photo of Rei, but another woman. She had cobalt blue eyes, milky white skin, and long, thick blonde hair.

"Who is she?" Kunzite asked, tapping her photo.

"The blonde?" Helios asked. Kunzite nodded his head. "Her name is Minako Aino. I didn't bother looking too far into her information."

"Why did you look her up at all?" He asked, glancing up from the folder.

"Rei Hino's last known occupation was at the Fiore. When I spoke with Esmeraude, she said Rei and Minako joined the group around the same time," Helios continued, "she said that she had seen Rei and Minako congregate in the back a few times." Taking another swig of his drink, he added, "according to her, they seemed pretty close."

Kunzite's forehead crease. "I want a full background check."

Helios' eyes widened in surprise. "On the blonde?"

"Yes," Kunzite nodded his head. Closing the file, he tossed it back onto the black table top, and finished off his brandy.

His phone buzzed again. Tapping the speaker button, Thetis came on the speaker. "Mr. Shitennou, Artemis is waiting for you downstairs."

Placing his empty glass on his desk, he said, "Tell Art that I'll be down soon." Glancing towards his coffee table, he eyed the manila folder, and added, "Thetis, please get Esmeraude Green on the phone. Actually, have her call my cell."

"Yes, sir. Will there be anything else?" She asked.

"Please set up a flight to Las Vegas."

"For tomorrow?" Thetis asked, unable to hide the surprise in her tone.

"Yes. Also, make sure my Rolls Royce will be ready for tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir."

Helios' forehead creased, his lips turned downward. "I thought you wanted a background check on her?"

"I do," Kunzite said as he picked up the manila folder. Collecting his coat and scarf from the coat-rack near his office doors, he tucked the folder under his arm, and slid on a pair of black leather gloves.

Helios' frown deepened. Blowing out a disgruntled sigh, he knew that was all the information he would be receiving from the older man.

Opening the double doors to his office, he bid the younger man a goodbye before leaving him alone with his thoughts, and rode down to the lobby. He waved goodbye to the head security guard of the graveyard shift, who gave a nod in acknowledgment.

Stepping out pass the sliding glass doors, Kunzite felt the wind slap him hard across the face, the rain pouring harder than before. Quickly, he tucked the manila folder into the inside of his coat. He spotted Artemis standing by the open door of a Lincoln town car, waiting for him beneath the large metal awning. October was usually a decently warm month in Los Angeles, but this year, the fall weather was aggressive with rain and bellowing wind.

Relaxing into the leather upholstery, he gave a nod of his head for Artemis to drive off. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the manila folder. Skimming over the photos of the young blonde, he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his coat pocket. Peering down at the screen, Esmeraude's name flashed across it.

"Green," he said into the receiver and smiled, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	2. You Think

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Two - You Think

Minako Aino jumped on her bike and began pedaling towards the Fiore Nightclub. She usually bypassed the Las Vegas Strip on the weekends, but she had left her apartment early enough that she had enough time to sight see while on her way to work that night. The smells permeating the air in Old Las Vegas were different from the clean, fresh scents in the newer part of Las Vegas, where she and her roommate, Ami lived.

A small smile touched her lips as she watched the bumbling tourists, and then stopped in front of the Venetian Las Vegas, and watched as a gondolier sang a beautiful song. Although she wasn't quite sure what he was singing, it was beautiful nonetheless, and the couple seated in front of him were completely entranced. She watched as they peered into each other's eyes, lost in one another. As their lips met, she felt a hard sting in her chest. Turning away, she began pedaling towards her destination.

Were there any merits for being in love?

No, she decided miserably as she approached the nightclub. She could see the flashing lights of the barrel vault canopy on Freemont Street, and the drunk tourists rushing to catch the show. Jumping off her bike, she parked the bicycle and hurried to the stage entrance.

Her recent breakup with her boyfriend of almost four years had taken its toll on Minako. She had believed that Kaitou Ace was the man of her dreams, or at least she made herself think it. In the end, she found herself on the verge of marrying a man that not only didn't want her, but never loved her to begin with.

Despite the age difference, Kaitou had been in her circle of friends for as long as she could remember. She was a stupid teenager who had followed her hormones rather than her brain, and convinced herself that she was madly in love with him, and once he realized what he could gain from being with the sole-heir of Aino Financial, he played her like a fiddle.

The memory was unbearable, and tears threatened to escape her eyes. Once inside the dressing room, she tried to gather all the inner strength she could muster, and tried to erase all thought from her mind. She was at work now, and the last thing she needed was to be thinking about Kaitou. Removing her clothes, she snapped on the skintight briefs and the bra that exposed her small, soft breasts.

Picking up the glittering headdress, she adjusted it on her head, and inadvertently caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror. She drew in a sharp breath. How she hated herself for allowing her body to be put on display for lustful eyes of men, which were most likely married, who could care less about who she was, and more about getting her back to their hotel room. Looking away, she felt her stomach twist in disgust.

Covering herself with a towel, she walked towards the stage, and for some unexplainable reason, she peeked through the curtain and surveyed the crowd. There was the usual group of lust filled men standing in front of the stage, and she spotted a number of women present in the audience. Clutching her towel, she took a seat on the wing of the stage while the other members of the troupe were quietly milling around, exercising, or adjusting their costumes.

"You think it'll eventually get easier?" Aya Reiko, another young beauty dancing to pay off college debt, asked.

Startled, Minako looked up at the taller woman and blinked. "No," she answered honestly, glancing towards Galaxia and her muppets. "I think once it becomes easy, that's how you know you've been here too long." Aya followed Minako's gaze, and they both stared at the older dancers, who had congregated on the other side of the stage, most likely gossiping about something.

At the signal from the stage manager, the dancers stepped to their places.

"Good luck," Aya whispered.

Glancing towards the taller woman, a ghost of a smile touched her lips. "You too," Minako whispered back. The introductory music started and the bright red curtains parted.

* * *

Kunzite sat at the far corner of the room, sipping his scotch as raucous music blared. It was surprisingly humid in the honky-tonk atmosphere, and although he longed to shed his Chiba Exclusive jacket, he had no intentions to stay the entire performance.

Esmeraude sat across from him in the booth. He had yet to truly inform her of his intentions nor why the sudden visit, but he knew he needed her to get close to Miss Aino. They watched as the women danced in unison, never missing a beat.

"How long have you known Minako?" Esmeraude asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't." He answered honestly. No point in lying now.

Kunzite could have spotted Minako Aino from a mile away; the moment the curtains had drawn back, he caught sight of her. She wore a glittering crown-like headdress and a rhinestone frontlet that gave her a queenly elegance.

He watched the petite woman as she danced sensuously on the high stage, becoming increasingly enamoured as she executed a series of graceful movements and high kicks. Black briefs covered in silver rhinestones flowed over her slender hips, leaving little to the imagination. Narrow straps crisscrossed above and below her breasts, allowing her soft, milky skin and dusty rose tips to remain bare.

His blood ignited as he observed her slim hips and waist, and the expressive swaying motion of her hands. She faced the crowd again, and her forced smile did nothing for his libido.

"If she wasn't on your radar before, why the sudden interest?" Esmeraude broke him from his lustful trance. "How did you find out about her?" One green brow trailed up her forehead.

"You're very nosy today," he teased. He noted the flush of her face, and smiled inwardly. Good to know he still had somewhat of an effect on her.

The music ebbed, and they watched in silence as the chorus line moved to the wings. When he spotted her disappearing behind the red curtains, he frowned. When the curtains reopened, his frown deepened when he noticed that Minako was not among the dancers. Reaching into his pocket for a bill, he dropped it next to his empty cup.

Standing now, he turned towards Esmeraude, and held his hand out to her. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Minako set her headdress on an empty seat in the wing of the stage, and grabbed a towel from the young female stagehand. Wiping the perspiration from her face, she then draped the towel around her shoulders and over her breasts. Wearily, she made her way to the dressing room, burying her face in her towel. The only way she could go on dancing six nights a week in the abbreviated costume was to force her thoughts to school–she was so close to receiving her diploma, only two more months and she would finally be free of all the lustful eyes.

Ignoring the chatter of the other girls, she quickly stepped into pair of panties and tugged on a pair of dark washed jeans. Fastening her bra, she pulled an oversized sweater over her head, hiding any trace of her very female body. After combing the yellow mass of hair that flowed down her back, she tugged a red ribbon from her pant pocket, and tied it around her hair. She used a makeup remover soaked cotton pad to remove most of the vivid eye makeup that emphasized her deep blue eyes.

"I heard she got knocked up by some millionaire out in Los Angeles," Minako heard one of the dancers say aloud. "When she refused to give up the baby," the woman turned her head, and her large red eyes looked towards Minako, "he killed her." Minako's brows furrowed, her stomach churning in repulsion as the women congregated by Galaxia, the self-proclaimed queen bee of the dancing troupe, and gossiped over the news Rei Hino, who had recently gone missing. Rumors had spread quickly that it was because of some affair she had with a married millionaire that got her six feet under, although a body was never found.

"It doesn't surprise me, though," Galaxia said matter-of-factly. "You know how loose these Asian women are." She batted her thick lashes at Minako. Looking towards the younger women, the older dancers that surrounded Galaxia began to laugh.

" _You're_ an Asian woman, Galaxia." Minako said crossed, "considering you're older, you must know a thing or two about being loose."

Galaxia glared at Minako, and the older women's laughter subsided. Since she joined the troupe, only the stage girl had given her a warm welcome of any kind. The dancers were a close-knit group, mostly former show girls from the big Casinos who had been kicked to the curb when their youthful beauty began to fade, but were still attractive beneath the subdued lighting of the Fiore Nightclub. They seemed to resent Minako's milky white skin and petite body, but she had to avoid their hostility.

"Shut up, Galaxia!" Suzu, one of the younger dancers, jabbed the older woman on the side. "You know that's not true. We all saw the news." Galaxia shrugged her shoulders and returned to admiring herself in the marquee light mirror.

"Hello, ladies!" Esmeraude, the head mistress of Fiore, entered their dressing room. Minako's forehead creased. The only time she ever appeared was if a patron wanted to meet one of the dancers, and luckily for Minako, she never stayed long enough to find out if she had a stage door Johnny waiting for her outside the, well...stage doors. Hanging up her costume for the daily inspection by the wardrobe mistress, she slid one thick strap of her backpack over her shoulder, and made a beeline for the exit door, but stopped abruptly at the sound of her name.

"Minako!" Esmeraude said cheerfully, "I'm so happy I caught you."

The chattering subsided and Minako was aware of the interest of the other dancers. Turning to face the older woman, she gave a lopsided smile. "Hello, Esmeraude," she said with forced enthusiasm.

"You may call me, Miss Green." The older woman said. There was a bit of agitation in her tone.

"Okay," Minako said cautiously. "Miss Green, how are you doing?"

"I am doing wonderful." Stepping towards her, Minako felt her skin prickle under the older woman's touch. "I have someone here who would love to meet you." Before Minako could protest, Esmeraude grabbed her arm, and led her out of the dressing room. "This is my friend, Kunzite Shitennou," she said, gesturing towards the dark corner of the room.

"Hello, Miss Aino." A deep voice said. Stepping forward from the shadows, Minako's eyes went round in wonderment. He wore a slim fitting dark blue suit, a pressed white shirt, and a dark plum tie. He had a strong jawline, and his long silver hair brushed just past his broad shoulders.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards as his blue-gray eyes held her gaze. Although Kunzite stayed back, when he opened his mouth to speak, she flinched, as if he had reached out and touched her.

"I saw you dance tonight and I wanted to meet you." In his hand, he held a bouquet of long stemmed, white roses. Glancing towards the green haired woman, Esmeraude glared at Kunzite, before excusing herself from the room. Minako frowned. Ready to reach out for her, and to beg her to stay, she stopped when Kunzite began to speak. "These are for you," he said as he handed her the bouquet.

Staring down at the expensive bouquet, she frowned. "I apologize Mr. Shitennou, but I'm not accustomed to speaking with the customers. So, if you'll excuse me–"

A smile curved one side of his mouth. "You won't escape me that easily," he said, his voice soft and seductive. Catching her wrist, his grip was tight, but not enough to hurt her. When she turned around, ready to slap him across the face, she hesitated as he lowered the flowers to her and delicately wrapped her fingers around the expensive roses.

"I would love for you to share dinner with me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Did he really expect her to go with him so willingly? She couldn't lie, there was something so easy about him, he looked familiar, but she was certain she had never met nor seen him before.

"Do dancers usually eat before a performance?" He asked, filling the awkward silence between them.

Minako's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't," she murmured.

"Then will you join me? Please," he whispered huskily. Her skin prickled as his fingers moved in circles against her wrist. "I promise to have you home"–he check his watch–"in two hours."

"I'm sorry," she said, and managed to tug her wrist free of his hold, "but I'm expected."

"Another date?" He teased.

"No," she said. If he thought she was going to explain further, he was wrong. "Excuse me," she brushed passed him. "And thank you for the flowers. Or"–she paused, extending the bouquet–"perhaps you would like to give them to one of the other girls."

When he shook his head, she drew them back to her. "There was only one woman who excited me tonight, Miss Aino." Her forehead creased at his advance. When the realization that he had been in the crowd watching her in her near-nakedness, she could only imagine what he thought of her. Her stomach began to churn in disgust, and she wasn't sure if it was towards him…or herself. "Can I take you home?"

"No thanks," she said softly, walking through the stage door and into the alley. Unchaining her bike, she felt his gaze burn into the back of her head. Sliding the other strap of her backpack onto her shoulder, she tossed the bouquet into the basket behind her seat, and without looking back she hopped onto her bike and began to pedal away from the club.

* * *

As the icy air wisped through her hair, a shiver ran down Minako's spine. Winters in Vegas weren't usually chilly, but tonight was a little nippy. The tops of her cheeks were a rosy hue thanks to the cool air slapping her in the face.

Minako unlocked the iron-gate to the three-story building where both she and Ami, as well as four other families lived. The maintenance team kept the place clean and neat, but the aging building was in need of repair. Stucco had chipped off in places; a coat of paint wouldn't hurt, it would definitely brighten the walls of the courtyard.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, she tiptoed pass her friends door, and into her own tiny room. Her friend would be leaving in a few days for an interview for her final paper, something she had scheduled a while back with some big shot business mogul out in Los Angeles.

She had met Ami freshmen year of college, during an interlude between classes. They had shared one class together that year, an introduction to communications class.

Reading a book, Ami had worn a navy blue knit sweater that was at least three sizes too big for her tiny frame and a pair of black jeans that were distressed at the knees. Her blunt-cut blue hair brushed her shoulders, and she adjusted her wire rimmed glasses as she looked up from her book. She had an ethereal beauty to her rather average appearance. Ami was a loving, good-hearted woman, who just so happen to be very timid. A lopsided smile touched Minako's lips as she pondered over the fact that within four years they had gone from classmates, to acquaintances, to friends, to best friends/roommates.

Minako sighed as she filled a jar with water and arranged the fragrant white roses.

Collecting a towel from her closet, she slipped into their only bathroom, and stripped quickly. Stepping beneath the ancient shower, she welcomed the strong force of steaming water, felt the fatigue dissolve, and her coiled muscles relax.

Where was he from? The question had bounced around in her head the moment their eyes had met back outside the dressing room of the Fiore Nightclub. She shook the thought, because it didn't matter. It's not like she'd see him again, and if she did, she was positive Kunzite Shitennou would not be rebuffed a second time. Maybe he'd find company with one of the other dancers.

Turning the knobs of their shower, the old fixtures seemed to groan and complain as she turned them off. Shoving their shower liner aside, her skin prickled as the cool air caressed her heated skin.

Slipping beneath her sheet, she was grateful when she heard their heating unit stir awake, and her room began to fill with warmth. She curled up in her old iron bed, and wrapped herself in her innate quilt. She fell asleep dreaming of vivid blue-gray eyes, and a soft voice that called to her.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : If you couldn't tell from the first chapter, I've taken a drastic turn from the original story. I mean, it's still following the same story line...kind of. It's the same story, just told differently (?) You'll get what I mean as the story continues - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	3. Wolves

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Three – Wolves

The harsh sound of a fist pounding against her apartment door startled Minako out of a deep sleep, and she groaned as she realized that the knocking was not going to stop until she answered the door. Dragging herself out of her warm bed, every muscle ached. She quickly tugged on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm coming!" Minako barked as she dragged her feet towards the apartment door. Considering Ami hadn't already answered the door, she could only assume her friend had already taken off for her early morning cram session at HNU. When she reached the door, Minako didn't bother to check the peephole. Raking her fingers through her thick, blonde hair, she had decided that her visitor had earned the penalty of seeing her sloppy hair. "What?" She grumbled as she pulled the door open.

Standing at her doorstep was her good friend, Makoto Kino, who was clutching a bottle of champagne. What time was it?

"Hi," Minako muttered lazily as she peered up at her friend. "Come in."

"I have some news to share," Makoto said with a large grin, her green eyes twinkled.

"Don't tell me–you've finally managed to get yourself kicked out of HNU?" Minako asked teasingly. Makoto scowled playfully.

Standing at the end of the kitchen counter, Makoto watched as her friend scooped enough coffee into the pot to last the rest of the week. Glancing at the yellow numbers that flashed on their coffee maker, it read seven o'clock. "I'm sorry," Minako said groggily. "Give me a few minutes to wake up, okay?"

Rolling her eyes in exaggerated exasperation, Makoto nodded her head, and Minako gave her a tired smile before reaching into the cabinet for a mug. Setting the mug on her counter, she said, "I can be a grouch when I don't get enough sleep."

"I hadn't noticed," Makoto teased.

The strong, comforting scent of her Colombian blend coffee filled the kitchen, and she pointed to the brown pleather couch. "Sit down, and I promise I'll listen to you." She heard Makoto plop onto their couch, and she set the large bottle of champagne onto the coffee table.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend, but Makoto shook her head. Picking up her cup, she took a long gulp of the steaming liquid. She didn't care that it burned her tongue, because it immediately began to warm her entire body, and the gears in her brain began to turn. "Okay," Minako said cheerfully as she plopped down onto the empty space beside her friend. "I'm all ears."

Makoto gave her friend a lopsided grin. "That's really scary," she said as her eyes flickered towards her friend's mug before looking back up at her. "You're like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Minako gave her friend a bland look. "What's your news, Makoto?" She asked with playful exasperation.

"Right!" Makoto's smile returned, her grin touching her ears. Man, how could someone be so happy this early in the morning? "You know how the elections are coming up, right? Well, guess who was asked to cater for Takashi Hino's party?"

"Takashi Hino?" Minako stared at her friend quizzically. The name sounded oddly familiar.

"He is a part of the Democratic Liberal Party," Makoto gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "but that's not the point. Hello?! I got the catering job!"

"That's amazing!" Minako squeaked with genuine delight. Placing her cup onto the coffee table, she grabbed her friend's hand, and gave a light squeeze. "I told you, you were an amazing chef. Your food is finally getting recognized."

"Well," a flush crept up Makoto's face. "I was kind of a last resort, but still!" She held up her hand in defense, "it still counts. I still got the gig."

Minako beamed at her friend. "I'm so proud of you."

Minako had met Makoto during her second year at HNU, and unlike her or Ami, Makoto was studying nursing. Makoto would be the first in her family to make it to college, both her parents had passed when she was young, and people around campus had speculated that she had been by herself ever since. Minako never did ask her about that, and since Makoto never brought it up, she felt it was out of her place to ask.

By the time they had met, Makoto had a reputation around HNU. She had once overheard a group of their classmates gossiping about Makoto's sudden transfer, something about getting expelled for fighting a male student. Guiltily, Minako wasn't surprised. Makoto was relatively tall and could easily overpower half of their college football team. She was often referred to by other students as a lawbreaker for her menacing demeanor or a delinquent by the campus staff, because of her looming height and peculiar choice in attire.

Despite the rumors, Minako found out that Makoto Kino was a gentle, loving woman who just so happen to have a passion for cooking. Although she was pursuing nursing, because it was a family thing–or something like that, her real passion was in the kitchen.

Minako arched her perfectly manicured eyebrow as she looked towards the large bottle of champagne. "Is that what the bottle's for?" Makoto nodded her head eagerly.

"I've been saving it," Makoto giggled. "If I can pull this off, and everything goes smoothly," she paused, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Do you know how many important people are going to be at that event? Important people who love throwing lavish parties, but hate cooking?" Minako laughed at that question. She knew a lot of people like that. "If I can pull this off–God!" She yelled with jubilation, but then her face fell.

"What?" Minako asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need your help," she said, her tone apologetic.

"With what?" Instead of answering, Makoto simply blinked. And then, a thousand-watt bulb lit up in her head. Holding up her finger, she said, "No!" Her voice stern. "No, no, no!" Minako shook her head.

"Please, Minako!" Makoto intertwined her fingers, begging for her friend's assistance.

Holding up her arms, Minako made an 'x' across her chest. "I am not going to walk around a banquet hall in an itchy uniform passing out food to those snooty people!"

Grabbing her friend's hand, Makoto gave it a light squeeze. "Please, Minako! This could be my big break. If I can pull this off, I may finally get big referrals for my catering company!" Blowing out a dejected sigh, Minako's shoulders slumped. "Like I said, it was a last minute request, I don't have a full staff."

Letting out a long, slow groan, Minako ran her hand down her face. "When is it?" She grumbled.

"A week from tomorrow night." Before Minako could object, she added, "Please! I need this!"

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "I will help you, and I will ask Ami when I see her later today."

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you!" Makoto pulled her friend towards her, and embraced her tightly. "Thank you!" Releasing Minako, she picked up the champagne bottle, and popped the cork. "Now we celebrate!" She smiled in triumph.

"It's seven in the morning." Minako laughed.

Opening the cupboard doors, she pulled out two white mugs, well aware that her friends had no expensive glass cups. "You know what they say," Makoto gave a dismissive shrug. "It's five o'clock somewhere," she said cheerfully as she poured the bubbling liquid into the mugs.

"Who bought the flowers?" Makoto asked, gesturing towards the large blooming bouquet set on her kitchen counter.

Taking the mug from her friend, Minako shrugged her shoulders. "A guy."

One eyebrow lifted. "From the club?" Minako nodded her head before taking a sip of the champagne. It was surprisingly sweet.

Both Makoto and Ami were aware that Minako worked for a nightclub that catered to tourists, almost all the clubs in Vegas did, but what they weren't aware of was that the club also featured a seminude show, which she was a part of. Although both women knew of such places existed–like come on, they were living in Las Vegas–it would never occur to them that their friend would ever…

"Is he rich?"

"I suppose." Minako drew out the word. She thought back to Kunzite, his trim fitting clothes spoke of wealth. She was positive that a dozen roses had barely, if at all, put a dent on his bankroll. The man was a wolf in sheep's clothing. No man could have pure thoughts of any woman who performed in such a lust provoking show.

"You were made for a rich man," Makoto muttered into her mug. The woman's sudden assertion snapped Minako out of her reverie.

"Excuse me?" Minako blinked. Much like Ami, Makoto was well aware of her friend's family background, and brought it up any chance she got. "You know I don't want wealth," Minako muttered back.

Finishing off the champagne, Makoto rolled her eyes. "What is up with you and Ami when it comes to money?" Before Minako could answer, she continued, "Ami's mom is a well-known doctor and your father was the founder of one of the biggest banks in Japan, yet…" she took in a breath, "you both choose to live in humble circumstances when you both could easily afford a house out in Seven Hills and Anthem."

Minako's forehead creased. "First of all, this place is really close to campus."

Makoto gave her friend a bland look. "It's called having a car," she said in exasperation.

Minako lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "That's just another unneeded expense."

"An expense you can afford!" Makoto exclaimed. "How can you not want wealth?"

Minako wanted to say, you're just saying that because you don't know, but decided against it. "Trust me, Makoto," she said instead as she collected their mugs, "it's not that hard." Placing the mugs in the sink, she returned to her seat next to her friend and sighed. "I've already been through all of that. Rich people lead a completely different life."

"Yeah, a life of security," Makoto muttered. "Seriously, what is up with you and Ami and not wanting money?" It was true, Minako and Ami both came from wealthy families, it was another reason they had become such good friends. They were, in a way, kindered spirits.

"Look at what money did to Ami's family," Minako said, her brows furrowed. She didn't even want to think of her own parents. Sure, money meant security, but that didn't mean it didn't come with problems. Money is what brought families together, but it was also what tore them apart. Having wealth meant a reputation, and keeping a certain image, an image Minako refused to keep up with. "Money tore Ami's parents apart. She had to go through her parent's divorce all alone." Money may have not tore her parent's marriage apart, but it destroyed whatever relationship could have been between her and her parents. Makoto opened her mouth to speak, but Minako lifted a finger, signaling that she wasn't done. "With wealth, there is no sincerity or kindness. Whatever they give is only with a greater return in mind." She huffed, and her thoughts unbecomingly went straight to Kaitou.

Makoto studied her friend for a beat. "I'm sorry," she said as she toyed with end of her ponytail. "I guess it's hard for me to understand, because I've never had such a large amount of money to my disposal." Minako nodded her head, but didn't speak.

"What did he look like?" Makoto asked, filling the awkward silence between them.

Arching an eyebrow, Minako said, "He was attractive."

"No," Makoto waggled a finger in her friend's face, "I mean what did he _look_ like. I want the details, woman!"

Minako's smile returned. Leave it to Makoto to know how to keep a conversation going by talking about boys.

* * *

"Thetis, I'll need Chiral to fax me those adjusted figures before the end of the day." Seated in front of a desk courtesy of the Crystal Tokyo of Las Vegas hotel, Kunzite checked off a line of his list, and rubbed the tension forming at the base of his neck. "And I'll want to see the report on the construction for Mistress 9 the moment it comes in."

"It was promised by noon," Thetis said into the receiver. Kunzite could hear the sound of her pen scratching against her notepad as she jotted a note. "You have a two o'clock meeting tomorrow with Demand's father, Mr. Moon. Will you be able to attend or shall I reschedule?"

"Yes, I've got that." Kunzite bit down on his lower lip. Contemplating, he sighed. "Yes, please reschedule. Make sure to send a few complimentary martini's for me."

"Vodka," Thetis said. "Two olives. Should I see about a cheese tray to keep him from staggering out?"

"You'd better." Kunzite drummed his fingers on the desk.

"You're mom wants to know if you've contacted Nephrite and Zoisite about this week's family dinner?" Thetis said suddenly.

Rolling his eyes, Kunzite sighed with exaggerated exasperation. "No," he said, "I have not contacted them yet."

"She's called twice today, I'm starting to run out of excuses as to why you're unavailable," She warned. "Would you like for me to contact them? I'm afraid if you don't do it by tonight she'll come looking for you."

Thetis knew his mother well, he noted. "Yes, please. Let them know that the dinner will be held at our parent's estate."

"Yes, sir." She cleared her throat, closed her steno pad. "Is there anything else, Mr. Shitennou?"

"No. Hold my calls please."

"Until?"

"Until I return to Los Angeles."

She hesitated for a second, before saying, "Yes, sir."

Clicking the end button on his phone, Kunzite barely had a second to breathe before his phone vibrated. He sighed in relief when Helios' name flashed across the screen and not his mother.

"I've been trying to reach you," Helios said. "Have you found Miss Aino?"

"Yes," Kunzite ran his hand over his face, wiping away the fatigue. "Do you have that background check?"

"I've put a folder together containing _all_ of her information, shall I leave it on your desk?" Kunzite pressed his lips into a hard line. He never did tell Thetis or Helios when he had planned to return to Los Angeles.

"Can you just transfer the information over to me?" He asked. The only way he could fully return home was if Minako was with him, and the only way to get her to come with him willingly, was to win her trust. He knew the only way he could do that was to continue pursuing her.

"I could," Helios hesitated.

"But?" Kunzite pressed.

"I really think you should come back to Los Angeles, Kunzite." It wasn't often that Helios would refer to his boss by his name, but when he did, it was because something was wrong. "As a matter of fact," he said, "I _know_ you need to come back, as soon as possible."

Kunzite's forehead creased. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jadeite." Helios seemed to be measuring his words. "He woke up." Kunzite must have been holding his breath, because the next few minutes were a completely blur. "Kunzite?" Helios called through the receiver, "Mr. Shitennou, are you still there?"

"When did this happen?" Kunzite's tone was so low, it was almost inaudible.

"Last night."

Kunzite frowned. Why hadn't his parents or even his brother's contact him? He couldn't mull over that now. He had to get Minako to Los Angeles as soon as possible.

"Unfortunately, it didn't last long," Helios' voice broke through his boss' thought once more. "He's been coming and going recently, but..." He paused briefly, "they don't know how long he has right now."

"Okay," Kunzite murmured. "I'll be heading back in a few days."

"For your mom?" Helios mused.

"Yes," Kunzite grumbled. "I'll check everything out then."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can do you for you?"

"No," Kunzite hesitated for a second. "Thank you, Helios." Hanging up the phone, he sighed once more. If he couldn't talk Minako into coming back with him by the end of the week, he knew he still needed to be there when Jadeite came out of his coma. This could be his only chance to talk with his younger brother and get answers, or at least a possible clue as to who had done this to him.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : When I originally wrote this chapter, it was so long, pretty close to 6,000 words =w=U so I broke it in half and condensed it down a little. I wanted to give a little more insight to Minako's past, and a little insight to Jadeite's current state. Also, I've been having a difficult time reading everyone's reviews. I guess their is a glitch (?) that's been going on that makes reviews invisible for a while :( I've been getting the notifications thankfully, but haven't been able to see it on the actual page. Any who, thank you to everyone who has left a review/comment on the story so far. I always appreciate what you have to say - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Four – Calm Before the Storm

At seven-thirty, Minako got on her bike and began pedaling towards the Fiore Nightclub. Once inside the dressing room, she began her routine.

Focusing on a dark spot on the ceiling, she counted: nine, eight, seven… Closing her eyes, breathing deeply, she felt a wave of calmness wash over her. Soon she was ready for another performance. Covering herself with a towel, she walked toward the stage.

Peeking through the curtains, she quickly surveyed the crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Kunzite Shitennou was not there.

At the signal from the stage manager, she tossed her towel over to the young stagehand. As the introductory music started, an uncanny sensation trickled down Minako's spine, one that seemed to be a forewarning. As she went through the dance sequences, she scrutinized the audience, something she had always tried to avoid doing before.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she caught sight of Kunzite Shitennou in the far corner of the room. She watched him sip from a glass, then their eyes met. Excitement clutched at her stomach.

She flinched when Suzu kicked her foot. "Minako!" She hissed, "You're moving out of sync!" With whatever power she could muster, she tore her gaze from his.

When the curtains closed, she tried desperately to regain her composure. Kunzite Shitennou had penetrated her defenses, leaving her completely vulnerable.

"Good job, Minako!" Galaxia hissed as she intentionally rammed her shoulder into the younger woman's body, almost knocking Minako to the floor.

"Leave her alone, Galaxia," Suzu said as she grabbed Minako's arm, helping her regain her balance. "At least _she_ didn't fall off the stage."

Galaxia's muppets broke out in laughter at the reminder of their queen bee's stage topple. Galaxia's eyes snapped at the older women, and the laughter immediately subsided. Snapping her fingers, the older women lined up behind her, and followed their queen back towards the dressing room.

"Thanks," Minako said as she took a towel from Suzu's hand.

"We have to protect each other," Suzu gave a lopsided smile. "Are you okay?" She asked, regarding Minako intently.

"I'm fine," Minako lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, "I think the finals are just starting to get to me."

Suzu blew out a sigh in exaggerated exasperation. "Oh, please don't remind me of finals." With that, both girls exchanged a warm smile with one another, before Suzu departed towards the dressing room.

Before Minako could follow, the young stagehand appeared beside her, and tapped her shoulder. "There's a man who wants to see you," the young woman said softly.

"I know," she murmured.

"If he asks to come backstage, do you want to see him?"

"No."

The young stagehand nodded her head and walked off. Kunzite Shitennou would not be rebuffed twice, Minako was sure. There were too many other lovely women to choose from to chance another unsatisfied night.

After the final show, she put on her jeans and a long sleeve, burgundy colored high low tunic top, and stepped out the stage door. Her bicycle was nowhere in sight.

It had been stolen!

How would she get home? She could take the RTC, but did she have enough to cover the bus fare? Opening the smaller pocket of her backpack, she fingered the few coins she had. As she started down the alley toward the front of the building, she heard the muffled sound of a car motor. She flinched when a shiny black Rolls-Royce pulled up beside her.

"I'll drive you home, Minako." She heard the soft-spoken voice and felt a tingling sensation run down her spine.

"No thanks," she managed to say. Her stomach churned and lurched as though it had received a sharp blow.

He laughed throatily. "I'm harmless. I promise I won't touch your body or try to seduce you."

Refusing to fall for his empty promise, she began her ascend towards the open street, but stopped at the sound of the motor stopping. Looking back, she was surprised to see him stepping out from his car. With his keys in hand, he said, "I'll even let you drive."

Why did she suddenly feel a sense of trust when her brain kept sending alarm signals? "I get to go right home?"

"You're the one driving," he retorted. "You decide where we go."

"Fine," she said suddenly. Expectantly, he held his keys out to her, but was surprised when she didn't take them. Instead, Minako moved towards the passenger side of the car. The corner of his mouth lifted. Opening the passenger side door, she looked up at him. "Are we going or not?" she asked, rather crossly.

Easing herself into the plush seat, she became very aware of the miniscule distance between the two of them in the spacious Rolls-Royce as she pulled the door shut. The alarm blaring in the back of her mind went into overdrive. "You're taking me straight home?" She asked again.

"Yes. Unless…" He paused, and she felt all the muscles in her stomach tighten. Covertly, she placed fingers over the door handle, just in case he tried to lunge at her. "Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm very hungry."

Hungry for food or for her? She wondered. When she opened her mouth to decline his offer, her empty stomach decided to answer first. Hearing the loud grumble of her tummy, she released her hold on the door handle, and quickly placed it over her whining stomach. Kunzite let out a laugh that made her heart flip. Blushing now, she said, "I guess I could do with something light to eat."

He nodded, then revved the engine and pulled into the street.

"I'm not dressed for anyplace fancy," she said, tugging at the hem of her burgundy tunic.

"Relax, Minako. There's a restaurant a few miles out." Glancing at her, he added, "You look just fine."

She smiled, rather feebly.

The cool breeze flowing in from the open roof was welcomed after the strenuous performances. Covertly, Minako glanced at Kunzite. What did he expect of her? She wondered. A one-night stand? She hadn't allowed any man to touch her since Kaitou. She'd found she had no desire for physical contact.

"This is a lovely car," she murmured, her delicate fingers tracing the plush upholstery. As she took in the cars interior, she noticed the night sky constellation arrangement behind them, lining the ceiling over the back seats. "Is it a rental?"

"No," he said with a smile.

"It's yours?" When he gave her a bland look, she couldn't help but smile. "Did you have the sunroof installed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I didn't think that Rolls-Royce made an open-topped model." Then again, she never did keep up with the luxury vehicles.

He seemed to hesitate. "I take it you've been in one before?"

"Why, yes, several in fact." Minako's parents had wealthy friends who doted on the most expensive European cars.

"Men friends?" he asked, a certain hoarseness to his tone.

She shrugged. "Not particularly."

She noted that the air between them tingled with unspoken words. The pressure of his foot on the gas pedal seemed to increase.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Several places."

"Like where?"

"Oh…Tokyo, New York, London."

"You've traveled–as a dancer?"

"More or less," she felt as tightly wound as a coiled spring.

"What caused you to come here?"

Now it was her turn to hesitate. "Escape, I guess."

"Do you enjoy your job?"

"No." _I hate it!_

"There must be places other than a dump like the Fiore Nightclub where a beautiful dancer can find work."

"Why do _you_ go there?" she asked defensively, feeling warmth rush to her cheeks.

"It's a favorite tourist spot. The entertainment is good. Besides that, I happen to know the owner's wife."

Esmeraude, she noted. Explained the older woman's harsh demeanor towards her. She wondered if Kunzite and Esmeraude shared a past with one another, a past that involved sex. "And you just happen to enjoy watching women prancing around in little to no clothing," she finally said, resentment in her voice.

"Minako," he said patiently, "I'm not a young boy. I've seen my share of naked women."

"Of course," she huffed. Esmeraude came to mind once more, further fueling the fire in the pit of her stomach.

"And you've seen your share of naked men."

Something in his tone sent a shiver skipping down her spine. "Really?" Her voice rose. "How would you know?"

"It only makes sense that a woman who can bare her flesh for all to see…" His voice trailed off.

She felt her stomach twist into knots. "In other cultures, and in places like, oh I don't know, Las Vegas, it's an accepted form of art. It's also considered–"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to condemn you."

"You're dead wrong about me," she blurted out. "If you think that the price of a meal and a ride home is worth spending the night with you–"

Easing the car into a slow stop as they approached a red light, he turned to face her. "I'll say it again," he interrupted. "I'm sorry if I've given that impression. I really don't need a woman that badly."

She lapsed into silence, her knuckles whitening. When he pulled into the parking space in front of a restaurant, her body was ramrod taut. It took all of her restraint not to punch him when he touched her arm as she alighted from the car.

Looking up at the glowing letters above the building, she read: The Hell Tree. Minako frowned. _Interesting name for a restaurant_ , she thought.

"I think you'll like Seijūrō's food," he said, walking beside her to the entrance. They were greeted by a tall man with a sharp jawline, and shoulder length red hair.

"Kunzite!" he said joyfully, pumping the older man's hand. "And the lovely lady."

Minako smiled, small white teeth gleaming in her oval face. "Hello, Seijūrō," she said, extending her slender hand.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it lightly. "Please," he said, "call me Ail."

They were seated at a small table by a wall of windows that overlooked the city

"I never heard of this place before," Minako said. "It's lovely." She felt the warmth of Kunzite's eyes before she looked up to meet his penetrating glance. She took the menu from his outstretched hand and looked down at the list of enticing dishes.

"Seijūrō serves excellent food," he said. "What would you like?"

"You order for me." At the moment, Minako felt anything but hungry. While Kunzite studied the menu, she covertly studied him: a snow-white cotton shirt, the diminutive print on the classic tie, the light beige suit jacket that clung to his broad shoulders.

Her gaze focused on the tiny nerve throbbing in his cheek and she realized that he was not as unruffled as he sounded. The mere thought that he might be somewhat disturbed by her presence gave her a sense of confidence.

He ordered Asian comforts, Chicken katsu, white rice, and a double order of dim sum. The waiter gave a quick nod before departing for the kitchen.

"Tell me about yourself, Kunzite," she said evenly. "Where are you from?"

"The West–the East."

One eyebrow lifted. "Specifically?"

"I have a place in Azabu."

"Japan?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"What brings you to Las Vegas?"

"I'm currently working on Mistress 9." When she stared up at him in disbelief, he stifled a laugh. Reading her mind, he said, "Mistress 9 is a _resort_ that is a part of my family's long chain of hotels."

Although he gave her polite answers, she sensed a certain evasiveness. After the waiter placed their drinks before them, she looked directly at Kunzite. "Am I asking questions you'd rather not answer?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "You're rather forthright," he said. "Do you always say what's on your mind?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I believe in shooting from the hip."

He paled visibly. She watched as he tossed the liquor down, his hand unsteady. "Do you mean that literally?"

"It's just a figure of speech," she replied cautiously. "I'd like to ask a question that has disturbed me since you first appeared at the club." She picked up her glass and sipped. The liquid had a cooling effect as it slid down her throat. Then she felt the warmth radiating through her chest. He gestured for her to proceed.

"Why did you choose me out of all those dancers in the club? And for what purpose?"

He leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of the table. "You really don't beat around the bush, do you?"

She settled back in her chair, her fingers tightening around the glass. She intended to wait for his reply, not to speak until he had revealed his motives.

"Would you believe," he said, "that of all the dancers in that troupe you stood out as more beautiful than all the others put together?"

She shrugged, waiting for the second question to be answered. Before he could reply, the waiter arrived with their orders. She looked up expectantly when they were alone again.

"What I'd like to do"–he lowered his voice–"is make love to you until sunrise." He sighed. "My other alternative is to take you home and kiss you at your door."

Minako watched his mouth as the words poured forth. "At least you're honest about it," she said, her voice breathy, her pulse racing in faltering beats.

He half smiled. "I've always found it more profitable to lay my cards on the table. It's up to you to make the choice."

"There's no question of choice, Kunzite," she said softly. "I don't go in for sexual calisthenics with strange men."

"You've known me for two days. I should no longer be a stranger."

"Let's see," she glanced at her watch. "I've been with you for exactly one hour, including last night. You've told me almost nothing about yourself. Only a highly immoral individual would hop into bed with you under those circumstances."

"Immoral?" He sat erect in the chair, his blue-gray eyes darkened as he stared at her. He seemed to be struggling with pride and another emotion she was at a loss to interpret. "Perhaps you'll get to know me better in the next few days. I think you'll change your opinion of me."

"You're staying in Las Vegas?"

"Let's say I have no immediate plans to return home."

"For business." Surely that had to be it.

He shrugged his shoulder. "That, but mostly pleasure." He grinned and she couldn't help smiling in return.

At his change of demeanor, the magnetism that she had tried so hard to ignore began to exert its power over her. Kunzite had seemed almost grim at times–tortured might have been the better description. But now the feeling that flowed between them was no longer filled with suspense. Minako felt herself relax beneath his undemanding gaze.

Suddenly food became more palatable.

For the next hour they discussed Las Vegas' beautiful scenery and its less desirable areas. Kunzite had obviously been to Las Vegas before. Minako was so engrossed that she never noticed how he was manipulating the conversation.

"Do you go to HNU?" He asked before taking a sip of his water. She nodded her head, regarding him cautiously. As if reading her mind, he added, "my baby brother is also at HNU."

Oh? Scooping up another piece of the Black Forest chocolate cake, she said, "I'll be graduating at the end of this semester." Taking one final bite, she quickly added, "for Photojournalism."

"Like paparazzi, where you follow celebrities around all day?"

Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eyes, and he laughed. Obviously teasing.

She sighed and put her fork down. There was not a crumb on her plate. "That dessert was fantastic."

"Didn't I tell you that Ail had an excellent chef?" He reached across the table to cover her hand lightly. "What are your plans after graduation?"

She shrugged her shoulder. _Move to Los Angeles with Ami, find a job…preferably at the Star Gazette_. "I haven't made any plans. I guess I haven't thought passed my final exams." _Which I should be studying for right now_. With that thought, she frowned.

"What?" He asked, catching the change in her expression.

"We should probably get going. I have to get some type of studying in tonight," she said, surprised by the tone of disappointment in her own voice.

"You're going to study now? It's past mid-night."

"I know," her frown deepened. "But I have to try."

When he removed his hand to call the waiter over to collect the check, she felt strangely abandoned. You should be used to that feeling, she told herself.

After chatting a few minutes with Ail and his sister Ann, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Kunzite, Minako noted, they left the cozy restaurant. He opened the door of the Rolls for her, and after she was seated, walked around to the front of the car.

The cool, dry breeze which came through the sunroof tossed her hair. The meal had been satisfying–the company likewise. She leaned against the headrest, her body relaxing into the dark hued leathear upholstery, glad that she had accepted Kunzite's invitation.

 _She's beginning to trust me_ , he thought.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked later, as they walked toward the iron gate of the courtyard.

"It's my one day off, so I'll most likely be studying."

"Would you be available around noon? Think of it as taking a little break." His eyes glittered with anticipation. "I'm staying at the Crystal Tokyo." She smiled up at him, of course he was staying at the most expensive hotel on the Las Vegas Strip. She wondered if the CT was also a part of his family's chain of hotels. "They turned their rooftop pool into an ice skating rink. I'll provide lunch." He said, a mellifluous tone in his voice.

She hesitated, but only momentarily. For the first time in many months, she was intrigued by a handsome, charismatic man, one who seemed to be edging his way into her life.

"I'd love to join you," she said, inserting the key into the lock.

Lightly, he ran his thumb against her full, bottom lip, and searched the depths of her eyes. His touch filled her with heated desire. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft, warm lips against his, but decided against it. He needed to make sure he had her full trust before he even thought about making any advances at her.

"As much as I don't want to," he said huskily, "I better let you get inside. I'm sure you're tired." As she bit down on the bottom lip his finger had traced over only moments before, his eyes glazed over. "I'll see you about twelve o'clock he said.

"I'll see you then," she murmured as she stepped behind the iron gate.

Sadness and excitement mingled at his departure. _He's dangerous_. The warning throbbed in her brain.

"But if he is," she whispered as he walked to the elegant car, "then I have no one to blame but myself." Moments later, the signal light blinked and the Rolls Royce and its occupant sped down the hill and out of sight.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : And the plot thickens! - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	5. Complicated

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Five – Complicated

Minako stretched and tumbled out of the twin bed. Studying was the last thing on her mind. Would he actually come?

Tugging on a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, she grabbed a hair elastic, and tied her hair into a high bun.

When Minako entered the tiny kitchen minutes later, she was surprised to find Ami not seated at their small table. Peering back towards Ami's bedroom, she saw that her door was wide open. It wasn't unusual for Ami to spend her days off on campus, especially with finals around the corner, so she shrugged it off. If Ami needed her help, she knew her friend would ask.

It was quiet in their tiny apartment except for the sound of Minako's pencil scratching against her paper, working on the outline of her article. She'd been silently thumbing through newspaper articles that were sprawled across her kitchen table.

By the time she finished, she had just enough time to dress for her date with Kunzite. To Minako's surprise, Ami had yet to return from, well…whatever it was she was doing. Making her way to her room, she felt the exhaustion fade as excitement began to fill its void.

The weather forecasted warmer temperatures throughout the day, at least until the sun began to set. She wondered if they took rooftop skyscrapers into account.

Not sure how she was supposed to dress, Minako opted for casual. A light sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. Brushing her hair until it shone with honey and gold highlights, she wrapped her red ribbon around her hair once more, and tied a bow. Adding a touch of lip gloss, the sound of people in the courtyard caught her attention, but it was the tapping sound from her apartment door that brought her out of the bathroom.

Opening the door, she tried her best to fight back an eager smile as her eyes met Kunzite's. She was both surprised and pleased to see him dressed casual as well. Clad in jeans and a t-shirt, a sweater draped over his arm.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi, yourself." Strangely tongue-tied, she offered him a quick cup of coffee, using it as an opportunity to glance away from his handsome features. She felt him gaze on her as she gestured for him to sit down and poured him the steaming liquid. At this very moment, she was thankful Ami wasn't home. The last thing she needed was her obtuse friend openly commenting on Minako's odd behavior.

Pulling out a seat, Kunzite noticed the cluster of opened newspapers on the table top, but there was one in particular that had caught his eye. Picking up the paper, he skimmed it over.

Young woman between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, Asian, with long raven hair missing for almost a month.

"It's sad," Minako said, her voice melancholy. Suddenly aware of the young blonde's presence, he looked down at her. Taking the cup from her, he set the newspaper down, and took a seat at the table.

"You knew her?" he asked before taking a sip of the strong, aromatic coffee.

Her mouth twisted. "I guess you could say that."

"Classmates?"

She shook her head. "We both joined Fiore around the same time. Oddly enough she chose to confide in me."

"Like what?"

"School, her dad…" she hesitated, "her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He pressed.

"Or fling?" Minako shook her head. "I don't really know what they were or how many men she'd been with, but nonetheless, she'd confide in me every now and then. It was mostly about her dad, though."

He pressed his lips together. There was so much he wanted to ask, but tried his best to weed out the most important ones. "Did she ever tell you what her boyfriend's name was?"

She lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "I think his name started with a J?" She wasn't sure, it had been at least two months since Minako last saw Rei, let alone spoke with her. She regarded him intently. "Why are you so interested?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I've always really been into murder mysteries. I guess it's just the sleuth in me."

One eyebrow lifted. "Perhaps we should get going?" She suggested.

Within an hour Kunzite was pulling into the valet of the Crystal Tokyo of Las Vegas. The crystal-like tower shined in the Las Vegas sun. The building stood almost as tall as the Taipei 101, at exactly 1,600 feet, the CT of Las Vegas had over 90 floors. It was the tallest building on the Strip, that was until Mistress 9 officially opened its doors, then the lavender colored building would officially become the tallest building on the Las Vegas Strip.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before?" He asked as he took her hand in his. Helping her out of the car, he handed his keys over to the valet attendant, who looked a little too enthused to take Kunzite's Rolls Royce.

"Yes," she finally said, still taken back by the beauty of Crystal Tokyo. "My mom was once a professional ice skater, but that was before my time."

Two tall men with dark brown hair, who were dressed impeccably in matching black suits, stood by the large glass doors of the entrance. They each nodded their head in acknowledgement as Kunzite and Minako approached them.

"Mr. Shitennou," brunette number one said, "welcoming back to the Crystal Tokyo."

"Good afternoon, Miss…" Brunette number two paused, unsure of what to refer to her as.

"Minako Aino," she mumbled, embarrassed. She wondered how many women they've seen entering this place with Kunzite.

"Miss Aino," brunette number two nodded his head before tugging on the golden handle of the large glass door. They each stepped aside, and gestured for them to enter.

Her eyes widened in wonderment at the beauty of the lobby. "Wow," she whispered. The floor was marble with intricate gold designs. The pathway into the heart of the casino was lined with large, LED pillars. She smiled as the screen transitioned from a fish tank to windows of a cabin looking out into snowy slopes.

Stepping into the elevator, she looked up at the mirrored wall of the elevator. Her face seemed to glow under the lighting. She watched as Kunzite slid in his hotel card key into a slot at the bottom of the button panel, and pressed for the rooftop. She wondered if the rooftop ice rink was an exclusive attraction or open to the public.

"So, what else is their besides the ice rink?" Minako asked as Kunzite relaxed against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"They have a bar that offers hot adult beverages, like spiked hot chocolate, they also have a marshmallow roasting station, oh," he added, "they also have a spot for lounging to watch holiday movies, but that feature is only available once the sun sets."

"Sounds expensive."

"It's not too bad," he said with a shrug, "their offer for locals is surprisingly better than what they offer to tourists."

Hearing the ding of the elevator, the metal doors slid open, revealing a gorgeous panoramic view of the Las Vegas Strip. Holding out his hand, he gestured for her to exit first.

Smack dab in the middle of the rooftop was a large, oblong shaped ice rink. A wall that stopped about mid-waist encased it. Off to the side sat a ten foot high Christmas tree, lined with blue and white Christmas lights, which weren't lit at the moment, and decorated with various shades of blue snowflakes, ball ornaments, and garlands. A large snowflake, lined with white Christmas lights, acted as the star topper.

Off to the other side, she spotted a patio like structure that held several fully padded patio seats and about three different fire pits. She could only guess that was where the marshmallow roasting stations were. Pass the fire pits, she could see the bar.

And much to Minako's delight, the rooftop was filled with people of various ages. She smiled as the sound of children's laughter filled the space, but her smile faltered as she spotted a young girl with her mom and dad. She averted her eyes, surprised by the sudden ache in her chest.

Unaware of Minako's sudden mood switch, Kunzite placed his hand at her elbow, causing her to flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"Come on," he lightly tugged at her hand, "the skates are over here."

With her ice skates in hand, she frowned. Minako hadn't actually ice skated since she was very young, so her brain was a little fuzzy at the moment. How the hell did one put on ice skates, again? _Ice skates are like regular boots_ , she tried to reassure herself, _just with super sharp blades attached to the bottom_. It should be easy enough to navigate.

"Here," Kunzite said suddenly, taking one of the skates from her hand. Was the man a mind reader? She flushed at that thought as she prayed he wasn't. It was like a Cinderella moment, only it was a pair of ice skates rather than a glass shoe. She watched as he laced them, and tied a knot at the top. When he took the other shoe from her, she was going to protest, but stopped when he grinned up at her. "Just to make sure we don't have any accidents, I'll go ahead and lace both your shoes."

Standing, he took her hand.

"How do we walk over to the ice rink?"

"Very carefully."

Leading her towards the ice rink, she rested against the mock up barrier, and watched as he stepped onto the iced floor. She was taken back at how agile he was on the ice. He moved smoothly across the ice, never once faltering as he pressed off the frozen water. Over on the other side of the rink, Minako spotted a group of young women congregating, their eyes on Kunzite. Her wonderment with him soon turned to irritation.

After doing a quick lap around the rink, she watched as he slowed down, and lazily moved across the floor back towards her.

"Are you going to skate?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I'd wait until the Olympic champ was through with his performance," she said mockingly.

He clicked his tongue. "Are you calling me a show-off?"

She raised her chin. "I've never appreciated men who had to be one cut above everybody else…in sports or otherwise." Kaitou came to mind. He was that type of man, and she would be damned if she were to fall for another Kaitou Ace.

When he bit his bottom lip, a tiny chip scudded down her spine.

His hands moved to his hips, the stance now coolly arrogant. "I would think it's only natural for a man to try to become a hero to the woman he's trying to win."

 _At least he doesn't deny it_ , she thought. "Or to whatever woman happens to be around." Her eyes gestured towards the group of young women who giggled as Kunzite looked over to them.

"At the moment, I only have eyes for one beautiful woman." Her nonchalant shrug, belied the excited flutter in her heart. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her. Placing his hands on top of the barrier, his grip tightened. "You said you used to ice skate," he said suddenly.

"Yes," she said, hesitant. She tilted her head. Where was he going with this?

"Why don't we race?" He suggested.

"What do I get when I win?" She asked.

He laughed and it made her heart do a somersault. "Now who's being cocky?"

Moving towards the entrance of the ice rink, he followed her, and waited. When she didn't enter, he held his hand out to her. Glancing down at his hand, she said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I think the real question is what do I get?" He retorted, his voice husky and suggestive.

Lifting her chin once more, she smirked. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He blinked.

"Yeah," she said as she stepped onto the ice. Running her hand up his chest, she watched as he sucked in a sharp breath. "Cause you're not going to win." Pushing off of him, she began her lap around the rink.

"Wow!" He yelled out to her. "So that's how we're doing this?" Pushing off the ice, he was soon right behind her. He was an excellent skater, but she matched his strides.

Moving past her, he bumped her, but only enough for her to teeter slightly. Grabbing hold of the wall, she took in a deep breath. "You did that on purpose!" She said, her tone accusatory.

Coming to an abrupt stop, he turned to face her. His chest rose and fell as he took in a large gulp of air. Placing his hands at his hips, he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Aino." He said mockingly, "I can't help it if you can't keep your balance."

Her mouth dropped open. So that's how he wanted it, well, two could play that game. When he arrogantly smirked down at her, her nostrils flared.

"So," he said as he pushed off the ice once more and began to lazily move across it, "what have I won?"

She clicked her tongue. "You haven't won yet, Mr. Shitennou!" When she pushed off the ice, he turned, and began his ascend towards the entrance of the ice rink. "I don't think so!" She yelled. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tugged, causing them both to lose balance and go toppling against the hard, frozen water.

Lying beside each other on the ice, they glanced at one another before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Neither had won, but neither had lost. "You're a good skater," he said with an air of restrained surprise.

"You're not bad yourself," she admitted. Sitting up, she playfully punched his arm. "But you are a cheater," she whined.

Perching himself up onto his elbows, he made a face, and she laughed. "Me?" He placed his hand to his chest, acting as though she had wounded him. "You're the one who tackled me. I'm pretty sure that's considered poor sportsmanship." He quipped.

Standing now, he held his hand out to her, and helped her to her feet.

She looked out and admired the panoramic view of the Strip. "I haven't gone ice skating in a really long time," she reluctantly admitted. "Thank you–" When a finger caressed her cheek, she turned to face Kunzite. His vibrant blue eyes were focused on hers, his lips parted as though he were hesitant to speak.

"You're so lovely," he said, his voice slow, and soft. "You don't need that makeup for the stage. Minako Aino would stand out in any crowd of women."

"Thanks." She averted her eyes. He turned her chin so that she had to face him fully. Closing the distance between them, his face moved closer, the hand at her chin now lightly touching the silky skin of her neck. She said his name, her voice breathy. It was supposed to be her plea for him to stop, but she couldn't hide the desire in her tone.

He took in a sharp breath. The mix of his name leaving her lips with her husky voice only fueled his sexual desire to make her his.

"I want to get to know you Minako," he said, his lips brushed against hers. "I want to know the woman beneath that breathtaking façade." Without waiting for her reply, he covered her mouth with his, his tongue leisurely nuzzling her lips. As though hypnotized by his warmth and moistness, she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, becoming deeply aroused as he explored its recesses.

The urgency of his hard thighs filled her with heated desire. Her hands flew to his neck, and she grasped his hair tightly with her fingers. His vibrant kiss rocked her and she seemed to be losing herself in the tightening pressure of his arms.

When she pulled away, Minako was gasping for air, dizzy from his unexpected and devastating attack.

He murmured her name as his hands caressed her arms, but she slipped away and exited the ice rink. Tugging the laces of her ice skates, she tugged off one shoe, but before she could remove the other, she felt him step beside her.

She appealed to him with her eyes to leave her alone, to stop this throbbing seduction, but he would have none of it.

 _Don't plead with those enormous velvet eyes_ , he said silently. _I'm not going to allow you to escape. Someone shot my brother and I know you know who it was_. Kneeling, he began to unlace her shoe. She rested her hand against his shoulder as he assisted her out of the shoe. Removing his own ice skates, he grasped her waist with one arm and led her back to the patio like structure.

But what if he was wrong about her? He thought suddenly. There was something dark and forbidding in the whole sordid affair. He might never find out the truth until he confronted his brother with Minako. The sand in the hourglass was quickly running out for Jadeite…

"Why don't we get something to drink," he said, trying to brush away the thoughts of his brother, and the possibility that a young woman like Minako Aino could kill someone. Handing their ice skates over to one of the casino attendants, he assisted her with her shoes before leading her towards the bar.

The bar was more of a pop-up type, another table was placed a few feet behind the bar with several large bottles of liquor sitting on top. There looked to be enough space for maybe two bartenders at most to move around. A white-tent like structure sat behind the bar, a menu hung off the side of it.

To Minako's surprise, she welcomed the cool breeze. Just standing next to the man, she could feel the heat permeating from his body.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"What do you suggest?"

"During a cold day, I usually lean towards a warm apple cider."

"Do they have that here?" She asked, skimming over the menu.

"I don't know," he watched her, "I've never been here before."

When one of the bartenders appeared, Minako turned to Kunzite expectantly. "What should we get?" She asked.

"If you have it, we'll have two warm apple ciders," he told the bartender, "virgin." The bartender nodded his head and disappeared into the white tent. A few minutes later, he reappeared with two styrofoam cups in hand with matching white plastic lids. "Thank you," Kunzite said. He placed a fifty on the counter of the bar before turning away.

"Don't you want your change?" Minako asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "They can keep the change."

Lightly placing his hand at her elbow, he led her towards one of the patio seats, a fire pit sat in the center. "How old are you?" Kunzite asked suddenly as he took a seat beside her. As their knees brushed against one another, he felt his body flinch internally, as if he had never been touched by a woman before.

"I turned twenty-two on the 22nd."

He studied her. So, you're on the cusp of a Libra and Scorpio."

"I guess," she said coolly, her eyes concentrating on the dancing flames. "If you believe in that stuff."

"How long have you been…dancing?"

"You mean seminude?" She shot him a look from beneath her lashes. The slight flaring of her nostrils and her spirited reply caught him by surprise. There was a great deal about this young woman he had yet to find out. She was so outspoken when he least expected it, so demure and innocent at other times.

"Where are you parents?" he asked.

He noted the change in her expression, and wished he hadn't asked. "Probably stroking Satan's fires."

He swallowed hard at her cold, unemotional reply. "They're dead?" he asked carefully.

"Killed in a boat accident somewhere in Southeast Asia." Her voice remained flat.

"How long ago?"

She bit her lower lip. "Six years."

He hesitated before asking, "You miss them?"

She stood up quickly, all patience gone. "Like a guppy misses its mother," she said, bitterness apparent in her tone.

He seemed taken aback by the harshness of her words. He debated whether or not he should apologize, but instead opted for staying silent all together. Clearly, he had struck a nerve.

She watched him as he shifted his attention from her to the fire pit in front of them. What was he thinking? She wondered. That she was hard and bitter? Never that. Too soft and trusting was the problem.

When he continued to be quiet for the longest time, she finally sat back on the padded seat. She blew out an unsteady breath. How could he understand what an unwanted child feels like? "I shouldn't have said that," she murmured, swallowing hard.

"I take it your relationship with your parents were anything but loving?" He asked, his voice low.

"You could say that."

"I had loving parents, so it's difficult for me to put myself in your place."

"Don't bother trying, Kunzite," she said, overreacting to the misery that always encompassed her when she thought of her parents.

"And if I want to try?"

"You'd be wasting your time," she said, acidly. Closing her eyes, she counted to five, and felt her body relax again. Opening her eyes, she could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

His forehead creased as he watched the zest in her eyes burn out. This was not how he expected this afternoon to start. He rose to his feet. "Why don't we eat?" He laughed with mirth. "I think we've been much too serious."

Leading her into the white tent-like structure behind the bar, she was surprised to see a round table set for two that sat in the center.

Taking her hand, he pulled out one of the chairs, and Minako eased herself onto the plush seat. Uncorking a wine bottle, he poured sparkling Pinot Chardonnay into wineglasses.

Minako unwrapped sticky pork belly bao buns and opened a tub of stir-fried Asian greens as well as a container full of steamed pork and prawn wontons.

"You had this all picked out?" She asked, her mouth salivated at the delicious scent of the freshly cooked pork belly.

"Yes." Watching her, he added, "I hope you haven't decided to become a vegetarian in the last twelve hours."

"No," she replied with amusement. "I'll bet these delicacies come from the one and only Ail."

"Right." He smiled, his teeth a brilliant white.

Minako sucked in her breath in shock at seeing the contrast. He was like two separate personalities; one dark and mysterious, the other like sunlight filtering through massive clouds.

"What?" He urged, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why your face suddenly changed from cold to warm?"

She laughed. "I was thinking the same about you. You're like–" She hesitated. "Like Downtown." When he cocked his head, she explained. "Remember how Matsumoto is happy-go-lucky and Hamada is deadpan?"

He studied her for a few moments. "I've been called many things in my lifetime, but never a comedy team."

She shrugged. "I don't really think you're what you present yourself to be."

"We make quite the pair," he said, averting his eyes.

Minako nodded her head, sinking her teeth into the tender meat.

A half hour later, replete with delicious food, she suddenly realized that Kunzite hadn't commented on her appraisal of him. Was he what he seemed–a businessman from Japan with pleasure on his mind?

She was still wary of his motives as they rode down the elevator together and made their way back to her apartment.

"I'd like to take you dining and dancing tonight," he said as they approached her apartment complex. "Oh," he laughed, "that's like a busman's holiday. Well how about dining anyway?"

An inner voice kept nudging her, but she was deaf to is warnings. As the car drew up beside the iron gate, she turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that." Hopping out of the car, she peered through the open window. "What time?" She asked, her heart thumping loudly.

"Is eight o'clock okay?" She nodded her head.

After the sleek car disappeared down the side street, she stood at the gate for some time, fumbling with the keys. Her mind was caught in a tangled web. It would be insane to react positively to him, but no matter how much she tried, she continued to find it difficult to fight the raw magnetism that he exuded.

She placed the key in the lock, mumbling to herself that the chemical attraction between them would sizzle and eventually evaporate. "I hope," she added for reassurance.

Shutting the apartment door behind her, Minako halted mid-stride at the sight of Ami pacing their living room, her cellphone glued to her ear.

"I mean…if you're available that is," Ami said with apprehension. "Oh," Ami's face fell, suddenly ashen. "I see. Well, thank you anyways. I appreciate your help." Biting her bottom lip, it were as if she were trying to fight back an emotion, but Minako couldn't quite make it out. "Oh, no Zoi!" She said a little too loudly, "please don't worry about it. Thank you, again."

Shutting her phone, a flush crept up her face when she spotted her friend staring at her quizzically. "Minako!" She squeaked. "I thought you were in your room."

Both their eyes dashed towards Minako's bedroom door, which was sitting wide open. Folding her arms beneath her chest, the young blonde leaned against the frame of their apartment door, a smirk slowly spreading across her lips.

The pink of her cheeks deepened in color. "Well, I better finish studying." Picking up her laptop, Ami rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : So, my son currently has an ear infection ); thankfully it's only one ear. His pediatrician prescribed some antibiotics, and it seems to be helping him. His fever has dropped, which I'm grateful for. Anyways, my point is my brain has kind of been elsewhere for a few days, and I apologize for that. - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	6. Ami Has a Boyfriend

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Six – Ami Has a Boyfriend

Three hours of soul-searching passed. Ami tried to act normal, for her friend's sake, but Minako seemed to have a sixth sense where her friend was concerned.

"Spill." Minako demanded, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

When Ami met her gaze in the reflection of their bathroom mirror, she cocked her head, perplexed. "What are you talking about?" Once more, she ran her brush through her hair. Ami wore her oxford blue striped pajamas, the ones she usually reserved for assorted illnesses. If there was one thing Minako knew for sure, it was that her friend was not sick. Maybe lovesick.

Shooting her friend a bland look, Minako leaned against the door frame of their bathroom. "Well, let's see. Ever since you got off the phone with, I'm assuming a man, you've changed into your 'I feel sick' pj's, and wandering around the house like a lost puppy." Ami pressed her lips together. "Oh, and you've been brushing the same strands of hair for the last ten minutes," she added, "I'm afraid if you brush it out one more time you may go bald." Ami quickly placed her brush onto the bathroom counter.

Clearing her throat, she picked up her tooth brush and squeezed a glob of mint colored tooth paste across the bristles. "You came home late last night," Ami retorted before brushing her teeth.

"The same man who brought the flowers,"–she gestured uncertainly–"took me to dinner."

"Is that who you were hanging out with today?"

"Yeah, we had lunch together. He asked me out to dinner tonight…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Minako found herself blushing as the memory of his hot, throbbing mouth came to mind. "Hey, did you just change the subject on me?"

Rinsing her mouth, Ami hastily dried her hands, and began to fluff out her hair. "Honestly, Minako, it's exhausting trying to keep up a conversation with you." Turning on her heel, she moved passed her blonde-haired friend, and made her way towards their small kitchen. "What was the subject, again?"

Minako scowled. Following closely behind, she folded her arms beneath her chest. "Come on, Ami, it's all over your face. Just tell me so I can stop pretending that I don't know."

Ami poured the dark brown coffee into a cup and added a dash of milk before she met her friend's gaze. "That you don't know what?" She was stalling.

With another profound sigh, Minako moved from her spot near the entrance to the kitchen and took a seat beside her friend at their table. Simulating a phone call, she held her thumb and pinkie to hear ear. "Oh, no Zoi!" she said mockingly, "Please don't worry about it. Thank you, again." Dropping her hands, she looked to her friend expectantly, one eyebrow lifted.

"Is it that obvious?" Minako nodded her head. Letting out a slow groan, Ami buried her face into her palms.

"Now, tell me _everything_."

Minako sat quietly as Ami read off a laundry list about twenty-four year old Zoisite Chiba, a former intern of Professor Tomoe's who was recently hired to take his place when Professor Tomoe had to resign suddenly. When she discovered he had become the new head of the writing center on their campus, she began meeting with him twice a week over the course of two months, because she needed some _assistance_ on her final paper, of course.

"And so I began to _accidentally_ brush up against him every once and while, and instead of him getting a clear signal like Makoto said he would, he practically retracted away from me like I had become some incubus of viral plague!" Ami took in a large gulp of air, her eyes wide and frantic. "What am I going to do?"

Minako blinked, trying to soak everything in. "So, you mean to tell me that Makoto knew about him before me?"

Ami blew out a sigh in exaggerated exasperation. "Yes, but it's only, because Makoto's lecture is next to the writing center."

" _Oh_ ," Minako drew out the word. "It's because she caught you eyeing him. Okay, I got it."

"Minako!" Ami scowled at her. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"Well, does he only meet with you during school hours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its Sunday and you called him on the phone," Minako explained, "Don't teachers usually only speak with their students through email that is monitored by the school?" At least Minako's teachers spoke with her outside of class that way, maybe Ami's professors were more lenient.

Ami blinked. "I mean, I guess," she shrugged. "He always answers his phone."

"No matter what time?" Minako arched a brow. "And not just for when _you_ call?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Minako rolled her eyes heavenward. "I mean, if I asked Makoto to call your professor right now, he'd pick up the phone."

"Of course not," Ami stared at her quizzically, "Makoto doesn't have his number."

Minako blinked. "Does anyone else in your class have his number?"

"Not that I know of," Ami said before taking a long sip of her coffee.

"How did you get his number?"

"He gave it to me," Ami said, as if it should have been totally obvious. "Just in case I needed extra help, since this is our final semester and all."

Minako's mouth dropped open. "You mean to tell me that you're the only person in your class that has this Professor's _personal_ cell number?" When Ami nodded her head, Minako punched her friend in the arm. "Ami!" She yelled.

"Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder, "what was that for?"

"The man gave you his personal cell, and only you, so that you could contact him outside of class," Minako said, irritated. "Obviously, he likes you."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" Ami frowned.

"Because he likes you."

Ami blew out a dejected sigh. "Okay, well even if there was that one percent chance that he liked me, and he didn't just offer his number to be nice, isn't there some kind of rule against students and teacher's…socializing?"

"It didn't stop you before," Minako pointed out. "Besides, you won't be a student forever. You said it yourself, this is our final semester."

She wanted so much to believe that Minako was right, that Zoisite might be interested in her. "What about you?" Ami asked. After a few seconds of self-loathing, she hoped to steer the topic away from herself. "Your love life seems like it's starting to take off."

Minako gave a lopsided grin. "There isn't much to tell," she said before pushing away from the table. Pouring herself a cup of steaming dark liquid, she could feel her friend's warm gaze on the back of her head.

"Minako," Ami sounded irritated and concerned at the same time, in that way only she could. "You're seeing him again?" She gestured towards Minako's orange dress, "tonight?"

"Yeah," Minako mumbled as she eased herself back into her seat. It had been months since Minako had dressed up for anything, granted she never left the house looking unkempt, she also didn't leave the house looking like she was dressed for a red carpet event. The last time she did…it was because Kaitou wanted her to dress that way. She swore to herself that she would never do that again, never allow a man to dictate what she could and could not wear. Now, here she was, dressing to the nines, her stomach blooming with apprehension and excitement.

"The rich one?"

Minako looked up sharply. Seeing the smirk on her friend's face, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. I see Makoto's been talking." She said, exasperated.

"Do you like him?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug. She was going out for dinner with him after all.

"You don't sound convinced," Ami stated.

"I've already been through all that. I really don't think I could handle another heartache." Minako said, her voice low. Feeling pitiful, she held back a sob.

"You're saying that, because of Kaitou."

"Definitely." Minako said solemenly.

Studying her friend, Ami said, "But, he's becoming important to you."

"I don't want that," Minako's voice was husky with unconcealed emotion.

"You never know," Ami placed her hand over her friend's. "He could be the right one, you should give him a chance."

"What if I give my heart and he stomps on it?" She felt the sob rise back into her throat. Pulling her hand away, she muffled it into her mug.

Ami rested her chin on her palm, eyeing her friend, she sighed. "I've yet to meet this guy that's captivated you, but I've met Kaitou, and if there is one thing I can tell, it's that you don't look the same." Minako's forehead creased. Confused, she gestured for her friend to explain. "You've done a complete 180 in the last three days since you met this guy." Ami said, shrugging her shoulder. "You never glowed this much when you were with Kaitou."

Minako's cheeks turned pink at her friend's observation. "He's coming to pick me up soon," she heard the faint tremor in her own voice. "Do you want to meet him?"

Ami's mouth curved into a smile. "Like you have to ask."

And as if on que, someone rang the bell at the courtyard gate. Minako froze, but Ami rose and headed for the door. She heard the door open, but refused to turn around. Moments later, her friend returned, her face crimson.

"Minako," Ami's voice turned serious, yet her eyes were frantic. "This is Professor Chiba."

Minako's lips transformed into a surprised O shape as her eyes met Zoisite's.

Tall, lean, and fair skinned. His hair was just as Ami had described, light blonde, and flowed down his back in faint waves, although it seemed to be pulled together in a low ponytail. His eyes were as green as leaves during spring time.

"Please," he said as he extended his hand out to her, "call me Zoisite."

He seemed cordial, open, and friendly. Minako liked him immediately. "Hello, Zoisite." She pumped his hand, and he seemed taken back as her small, delicate hand grasped his firmly.

"I'm presuming you're Minako," he said with a boyish smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, have you now?" Lifting a brow, Minako glanced over to her friend, whose face was discovering new shades of red. "Don't believe anything that woman has said," she teased.

After a few minutes of friendly banter, he turned to face Ami. "I'm sure you're both wondering why I'm here," he said warmly. He lightly placed his hand at the small of her back, and like that, Ami's body bloomed to life. "You said your final draft for your article is due tomorrow, but you hadn't had time to bring it into the writing center for a peer reading."

"That's…right." Ami said a little too loudly. Watching her friend laugh nervously, Minako shook her head. If this was how Ami was around him all the time, no wonder he had been avoiding her.

"I know you said you wouldn't have time tomorrow," he said as he rested his satchel on their table top. "So, I thought I'd come over and help you now, that is, if you're not busy?"

Ami and Minako briefly glanced at one another before the young blonde quickly excused herself from the room. "My date will be turning up soon," she said apologetically. "It was nice meeting you, Profess–I mean, Zoisite." Waving goodbye, she scurried out of the kitchen, and towards her bedroom.

She wasn't lying. Kunzite would be showing up soon, and she had to make sure she was ready to head out. She could hear voices in their courtyard, and assumed that meant he had arrived. Grabbing her leather jacket, and a matching clutch, she made a beeline for their front door.

Before Kunzite could lift his hand to knock, the front door swung open, and Minako felt the butterflies fluttering freely throughout her stomach.

"Wow," he laughed, "I didn't even have to knock." His sensuous glance took in the midi-length marmalade-orange dress. The slim fit emphasized her tiny waist.

"I guess I can just sense you," she mumbled, her voice soft. "I'm ready to go, if you are."

He handed her a single white rose, and she nodded her thanks. "I thought we could go for a ride and explore Summerlin and Red Rock, and," he glanced at his watch, "stop for dinner at new nightclub in Downtown Summerlin."

"Sounds delightful." She murmured. She called back to her friend, waving goodbye. Completely engrossed in whatever Professor Chiba was saying, Ami gave a dismissive wave goodbye. As she shut the front door, Minako couldn't help but giggle.

"Will you miss this place?" Kunzite asked as he held the passenger side door open for her.

"Why should I be missing it?"

"When you come away with me." His gaze never left her face. "I just thought you might have become attached to these people."

Minako must have held her breath. She couldn't for the life of her recall getting into the car or leaving the congested city behind.

"Minako?" She looked up at him. "I asked you a question fifteen minutes ago," he said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Her tone was so low, it was almost inaudible. She tugged at her leather jacket as she felt herself shiver in the cool breeze that came through the roof opening. "I barely escaped Kai–" She stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm not leaving Las Vegas." That was a lie, she had already made plans with Ami to move to Los Angeles, but she wasn't going to let Kunzite know that. She had no desire to return to Japan.

"I want you to come with me," he said gently. "I can give you whatever you want. You won't have to work in the club again."

"No." Panic edged the single word. The air between them crackled like live, hot wires.

"I thought you didn't like working at the club."

"I don't," she said quickly.

"This is a chance to escape all that, Minako."

"I'm not that desperate."

They had left the city lights behind. A sickle moon reflected off the windshield of the Rolls-Royce. Minako crushed her purse tightly in her hands. What did she know about this man?

"I was hoping you would say you wanted to come–to be with me."

"I don't even know you." Her voice rose. "No matter what my personal feelings are, I have no intentions of becoming a rich man's mistress."

He was quiet for a few minutes. As the city lights of Summerlin began to illuminate the darkness around them, Minako felt the tension in her chest release. "You would display your…" he paused momentarily, as if he were measuring his words, "charms before all of those lustful men rather than come with me and share a good life?"

Minako laughed harshly. "That's what it all comes down to, doesn't it?" Her knuckles whitened as her hold on her purse tightened. "Baring my breasts to them or baring all to you." She caught her lower lip with sharp teeth. "You want to use my body–use me. Well"–she swallowed–"you won't." She gave a strangled sob as unforbidden memories of Kaitou came to mind. "Let's just turn around and go back to Las Vegas."

His hand reached for her trembling fingers and held fast. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have rushed you." Pulling into a well-lighted parking area, he turned to face her. "It's…only that I must return soon and I don't want to lose you. As for using you, you're an adult woman. I could no more use you than you could use me."

She tried to clear her throat quietly, but it was impossible. She couldn't have uttered a word if her life had depended on it.

"Let's enjoy dinner," he said, clasping his hand over hers. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and felt her grip loosen on her purse. "We won't discuss it again tonight." He leaned toward her. His kiss was soft and warm, engulfing her in a delicious sense of pain. She wouldn't become entangled with another man, she told herself. At least not one as handsome and sure of himself as this one was.

She watched him take the keys from the ignition, open the door, and walk gracefully around the front of the Rolls-Royce. When he opened her door and offered his hand, she stepped out and into his arms.

He touched her chin and lightly caressed her lips with his. "Tell me you're going to enjoy your meal. That you'll think only of good things, and of me."

Her suspicious gaze collided with his. She didn't believe for one minute that he had changed whatever plans he had for her. But then, she wasn't a simpering idiot who would allow a man to lead her by the nose.

She nodded. She would enjoy this evening. She might even flirt with him. But this was the end. After tonight she would never see him again. Tossing her lovely golden hued hair, she accepted his arm as he led her into the enchanting restaurant.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : Although this story is primarily about Kunzite and Minako, I had briefly touched on Ami's relationship with Zoisite in the original story, so I wanted to kind of work that into this story. Minako didn't really get to know Zoisite in the original one, I just kind of threw it in, so I wanted Minako to get a better understanding of her friend's interest in Zoisite, that way it also didn't feel rushed. - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	7. Between Me & You

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Between Me & You

Sipping on a margarita in the lounge, she fingered the money through the fabric of her purse. There was enough to take a taxi from his hotel back to her apartment complex. _Enjoy yourself, Mr. Shitennou from Japan_ , she bid him silently. No man will ever command Minako Aino's emotions–not ever again.

Later, as he led her in a rumba, she tried to bewitch him with her eyes. His half smile told her he was not fooled. During a slow number, he held her tightly to his hard chest, burying his face in her glowing tresses. The pressure of his muscled thighs against her soft ones turned her legs to butter. His manly endowments left nothing to her imaginations.

"I can see why you chose dancing as a career," Kunzite said as he led her to their table. "You're so graceful."

"You're rather good yourself," she said, lifting her lashes, then lowering them demurely.

"You're also a little flirt," he teased, increasing the pressure on her waist.

"Oh," she pouted, "you noticed."

"If you do that again," he murmured huskily, "I'll ravish you in full view of the customers."

"Now, Kunzite," she said quickly, turning aside to conceal the color she felt creeping up her cheeks. "You're more civilized than that."

"A man becomes primitive when he's aroused sufficiently." His navy suit emphasized eyes that smoldered with passion.

"Have you tried saltpeter in your food?" She asked, throwing him a mischievous glance. "I'm told it takes care of those male bursts of energy."

He laughed softly, pulling out her chair and nibbling seductively on her earlobe. Sitting close beside her, he said, "We won't need either simulation or suppressants tonight, Miss Aino. We're going to experience pure sensual pleasure."

"You're sure of that?"

His eyes slowly, tantalizingly, roamed over the silky material that caressed her breasts. He would never forget the beauty of her slender body as she performed on the stage. He felt a tightening of his jaw and a touch of anger at the thought of other men lusting after her body. No one else should see her nakedness, he thought possessively. No one but himself.

But as he suddenly recalled the image of Jadeite lying in the hospital bed, he was twisted with hostility. No matter what he wanted to believe about Minako, the gut feeling that she was guilty persisted. His heart and mind warred over the belief that she had injured his brother, whether it was her that had pulled the trigger or if she was merely an accomplice. There were times when he was filled with self-loathing at his uncertainty.

Minako Aino must spend her life behind bars or imprisoned in his arms. He didn't quite know how he would accomplish either. He also didn't know if he could go through with the punishment he had in mind to appease the rage he felt at the thought of his brother bleeding from a gunshot wound. But the hatred he had initially felt for her seemed to have waned.

"Kunzite," Minako's soft voice pulled him back to the present, the palm of her hand caressed the side of his face. Her light blue eyes searched his with genuine concern.

"Let's leave now," he said, rising from his chair.

Looking up at him, her forehead creased. "Is…something wrong?"

"No," he said, trying to erase the memory of his baby brother.

"Then, can we have one more dance?" She asked in a whisper. Running her palm up his chest, she smiled seductively up at him. "Please?"

In the center of the dance floor, Minako writhed and dipped in a dance of passion. Her lovely swaying arms reached for Kunzite, then subtly spurned him, her brilliant eyes never leaving his as she enticed and retreated. Unable to stop himself from grasping her waist, he drew her to his body. "You're an enchantress, Miss Aino," he said, panting slightly against her ear. The music stopped and still he held her tightly.

"I never claimed to be innocent, Mr. Shitennou," she said huskily, batting her eyelashes. She was neither a temptress nor an innocent, but Kunzite couldn't know that she had seldom used her charms to entice men.

Tonight was different.

She felt almost angry at him taking her for granted. His attitude was one of telling, not asking…but who would the loser when she slipped away from him? Kunzite or herself?

He said nothing when they left the nightclub. His arm curved around her waist as he assisted her into the car. The Rolls-Royce purred out of the parking area. Strains of a saxophone mingled softly with the wind from the open roof, George Michael's voice serenaded them, singing their inner thoughts.

… _maybe, it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say. We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever_ …

Minako clung to the single white rose as Kunzite pulled her close, his hand warm and caressing on her shoulder.

She felt wistful, close to tears. She wanted him, probably as much as he wanted her, but desire had led her astray once before–and she had been betrayed.

With her thoughts tossed in a whirlwind, she was barely aware of the city lights, the heavy stream of traffic, and then the parking valet assisting her from the car. She didn't look at Kunzite as he escorted her into an elevator, slid in his hotel card key, and pressed for the fiftieth floor.

What was he thinking? She wonder as she glanced up at him. His features were set, determined, and he stared straight ahead. As the silver doors slid open, Kunzite's hand grasped her arm.

She matched his steps as they walked down the plush carpeted hall. Opening the door, he stared down at her and her glance met his. He smiled, a tantalizingly beautiful smile for a man so intent on one purpose. His tone was gentle and warm as he urged her into the elegant room.

Despite her trembling legs, she managed to walk to the window that over looked the famous dancing fountains of the Bellagio casino and a panoramic view of the Las Vegas skyline.

Then Kunzite was behind her, his hands on her waist, his warm breath nuzzling the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes, reveling in the gentle pressure of his hand kneading the soft flesh of her stomach. He slipped his hand beneath the front fabric of her dress, and she took in a sharp breath as his fingers danced intoxicatingly over her breast.

"I never wanted a woman as much as I want you," he said huskily. Her body arched, pushing her breast into his palm. Turning her toward him, his tongue hotly invaded her mouth, and she heard herself moan and leaned into him.

But when she heard the rasp of her zipper, she pulled up sharply, aware that the time had come to put her plan into effect. She turned in his arms to gaze out the window again. His caressing fingers sent tremors of pure pleasure through her. Minako's mind was going blank, but she fought to hold on.

"If you'll turn on the shower, I'll join you in a few minutes," she promised, almost breathless with desire as his persistent kisses fell on her neck. She wanted to turn to Kunzite, to see the fringe of dark lashes, the tiny laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. The need to be possessed by him was so strong, she felt weak from resisting it.

"Okay," he said huskily as he moved away from her. As she turned to look back at him, their eyes met briefly, his gaze was filled with a throbbing warmth that set her blood on fire. He walked into the bathroom and she waited until she heard the water running before moving. Her heart was hammering against her ribs. Glancing at the white rose in her hand, she pulled back the cover on the bed and placed the lovely blossom on the pillow. Pausing for a moment, she was startled to see Kunzite poised in the doorway, watching her. From where he stood, he couldn't possibly see the flower.

"Yes?" The word caught in her throat.

"I just wanted one last look at you in that lovely dress," he said softly.

Her teeth grabbed for her lower lip. Her heart was leaping in her chest.

"I'll be with you shortly," she said huskily when he extended one hand in a loving entreaty. His hand fell to his side and he nodded, giving her a half smile that tore at her heartstrings. He stepped back into the bathroom.

Seconds later, as she slipped noiselessly past the open door, she saw Kunzite disrobing, his back to her. As she reached the door to the hall, she glanced back at him. "You fool," she chastised herself aloud. The night with him would have been wonderful, but she seemed to have no control over the footsteps that carried her past the threshold and away from this exciting man.

As the cab drove off, the Crystal Tokyo slowly disappearing behind her. Glancing back, she watched the crystal tower slowly shrink in size. Feeling a tickle on her cheek, she rubbed the back of her palm against her cheek, and was stunned to find moisture on the back of her hand. Looking out the window, she gazed at her reflection in the glass of the cab window, and watched as tears freed themselves from her eyes.

"This is for the best, Minako," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Minako rubbed sleep from her eyes and stared up at her friend Ami.

"Someone left your bicycle chained to the gate."

"What?" Minako murmured.

"Go look," Ami said. "I found this key inside, they must have thrown it through the bars."

Minako slipped her legs over the edge of the bed, not bothering to pull on the robe Ami had extended, her friend followed her as she made her way into the courtyard and through the gate. She stopped, amazed to find the old, battered bicycle with one drooping white rose between the spokes of the front wheel.

Kunzite!

She took the key from Ami's hand and slid it into the new lock. Even the chain had been replaced. Kunzite had taken her bicycle. But why? Any other man would have dumped it into Lake Mead.

Ami studied her friend briefly. "Come on," she said, tugging at Minako's arm, "you need to get back inside, it's freezing out here."

Wearing nothing but a pair of itty bitty shorts and a thin white camisole, a flush crept up Minako's face. She may bare her chest almost every night to tourists with lustful eyes, but the thought of being exposed in front of her neighbors made her feel surprisingly uncomfortable.

She wheeled the bicycle into the courtyard, staring at it with unseeing eyes. What had he thought when he came out of the bathroom to find her gone? Had he smoldered in rage? Most men would have reacted that way.

A strange, sinister chill raced down her spine. He had stolen the bicycle so that she would have no choice but to ride with him. "I don't understand him," she said aloud. "I wonder if I want to."

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked, staring at her friend questioningly.

"Oh, nothing." Minako said, not realizing her friend was standing beside her. "I just can't understand why they brought the bike back," she said with a nervous laugh. "But I'm glad it's here. What would I have used to go to work tonight?"

Shaking her head, Ami preceded her into their apartment. "Didn't that guy from the club give you a dozen white roses a few days ago?" Shrewd blue eyes watched Minako's reaction as the young blonde entered their kitchen.

"Coincidence?" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Hmmm," came the suspicious reply.

* * *

Minako's thoughts were still on Kunzite when she entered the dressing room of the club at eight o'clock that evening. If Kunzite was feeling vengeful, he might convince the owners of the Fiore Nightclub to fire her. She had been thinking about that possibility for the last hour as she made her way to work. Although she planned to give her two weeks notice within the month, she knew she still needed the two upcoming paychecks if she wanted the transition from Las Vegas to Los Angeles to go smoothly.

Slipping on the skimpy costume, she slung a towel over her shoulders. Walking into the wings, she sat down on the one available chair, and leaned back against the wall. She realized, with a frown, that her heart was beating against her ribs.

Damn that man!

Would he be here tonight? _Of course not_ , she told herself. _And even if he was, surely he'd be looking for another woman_.

Ten minutes before curtain time, the stage girl approached her. "I have something for you." She held out a long, narrow box. "It was delivered to the owner's office."

The color drained from Minako's face. Had she been standing, she was sure her legs would have buckled. As though in a dream, she opened the box to find one perfect white long-stemmed rose cradled in tissue paper.

Looking down at the blossom, she didn't see or hear the stage manager's signal. One of the dancers kicked her foot and hissed at her. Dropping the box on the chair, she struggled to her position in the last row.

The curtains opened slowly and the dancers were into their routine. Minako peered at the far corner where Kunzite had sat before. The seat was empty.

Having completely forgotten to concentrate, she looked down at the front row of grinning men and almost missed a step. Still reeling with shock, she found herself defenseless against the leering audience, and her stomach churned.

At the end of the number, she stumbled into the wings, grabbed the towel, and wiped the perspiration from her face and body. The single seat had remained unoccupied; the florist's box was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until she collapsed into one of the chairs in the dressing room did she spot the box beside her purse.

She tried to relax, staring at a spot on the ceiling, then counting backwards. Gradually she felt calmness steal over her. Somehow, she had to get through the evening.

A half hour later, when she walked through the stage door and headed for her bike, Kunzite moved out of the darkness to stand behind her. Dropping to one knee, she went to unlock the chain, but stopped when she caught sight of his shadow.

She jerked upright, her eyes enormous in her lovely oval face. "You scared me!" she whispered.

"Leave the bike," he said. "We'll come back for it later."

She didn't argue, merely nodded and walked beside him to his expensive black car. She hadn't expected him, so the element of surprise was in his favor. As much as he wanted to wrap both her bicycle as well as the drooping white rose around her neck, appearing all forgiving and understanding–while gritting his teeth–was the best way to proceed.

When Kunzite started the engine and headed in the opposite direction from his hotel, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Twenty-eight wordless minutes later, he pulled into the parking garage of the MonteLago casino. Taking the key out of the ignition, he stayed silent as he stepped out of the car.

When he opened her door, she flinched as he extended his hand out to her. She hesitated momentarily before taking his hand. Leading her down the metal steps and towards a dimly lit pathway, Minako took in a hard gulp. What was he thinking? What was his plan? She wondered as they continued down the path.

As she opened her mouth to ask where he was taking her, the question died on her lips as they entered the illuminated space of the Lake Las Vegas marina.

Lake Las Vegas was a fantastic complex of restaurants, views and Mediterranean buildings that surrounded an artificial lake. It was as though they had been transported to an Italian port city with mountains and waterways all over.

Groups and twosomes walked past them, engrossed in their own bouts of drama, as Kunzite led her towards the marina.

Stopping near the dock, he turned, leading her towards the gazebo that looked over the lake. Releasing her hand, he stared out, his eyes focusing on the moon's reflection against the rippling water. The final phase of a sickle moon rode in the sky above them.

His memories of her gyrating, dancing to steps that seemed intricate, the way her body swayed to the music made his body heat with desire. He knew he still wanted her, more than ever. He looked down at his hands, amazed to find them shaking. He took hold of the wooden rail, anything to stop his trembling hands.

She studied him for a few seconds, confused as to why he brought her here. When he glanced back at her, he cocked his head to the side, gesturing for her to stand beside him.

For a few minutes, they stood in complete silence and watched as the festivities continued around them.

"Why?" He asked simply.

She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was referring to, but instead of answering, she turned to face him. Confusion etched in her face. Why would he bring her to such a public place to discuss such a private affair? Did he bring her out here, because he knew if she wanted to run again, she'd have nowhere to go? There was no way she could afford a taxi from here back to her apartment in Las Vegas, but did he really know that? Or…was it because this was his way of proving to her that he had no ill intentions towards her.

She breathed deeply, filling her tortured lungs with the cool air that swept between them. "You didn't ask," she finally replied, "you told me what would happen. I decided it wouldn't be as you wanted it."

"So you ran out." His voice was flat, devoid of anger. Her eyes were on him, taking in his handsome profile, but he kept his gaze forward. "You might have considered my feelings."

"Did you consider mine?"

"You weren't honest," he said, his grip on the rail tightened. "You flirted, gave me every indication that you were as aroused as I was."

When he had stepped out of the bathroom the night before to find that she had vanished, he had taken the flower and bicycle to her building. In anger, he had debated banging on the gate until she answered, but decided not to.

He knew there was no way he could convince her by tonight to come back with him to Los Angeles, but that didn't mean he didn't want an answer. He deserved one.

"Would you have taken no for an answer?" She asked.

He pressed his lips into a hardline. "I've never forced myself on a woman. I wouldn't have done it last night."

She pondered that for a minute. "I don't go in for one night stands."

"I was hoping for more than that," he said grimly.

"You'll be gone in a few days," she said as she stepped back from the wooden railing, "I don't want an emotional attachment to someone who's just passing through. That kind of involvement is not for me."

Finally, he turned to face her. "You know this is different, Minako."

She couldn't meet his gaze. Turning away, she stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on the tourists bustling through the little village. "I know that I'm vulnerable with you." Impulsively she added, "I had one man use me and it hurt very badly."

He studied her for a moment. Was it possible that she was also involved with Jadeite? He quickly erased that thought from his mind. "Who was he, Minako?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If it happened to you, it does matter–"

She didn't let him finish. "Let's leave things as they are–no personal secrets revealed, just a pleasant relationship with no strings attached and no one getting hurt."

His hand tenderly caught her rigid chin. He turned her face toward his. He took in a sharp breath as he gazed down into her blue eyes, her eyes glowing with unshed tears. "I want you, Minako." His tone was soft, sexy, stimulating. "I want to show you how I feel. It takes time to establish a relationship. We can leave tomorrow."

She had to admit there was magic between them. Perhaps this man was different. Should she listen to her heart? Pulling away from his touch, she lightly shook her head. "I can't, Kunzite." Stepping back from him, their eyes stayed locked on one another. "I can't just take off. I'm almost done with school."

"And if school wasn't a factor?"

"I…" She averted her eyes. How was she supposed to answer that? "I don't know."

Turning her face towards him once more, he leaned towards her. She gave a tiny sigh as his lips came alive on her own. When her hands slid up his chest, she was intoxicatingly aware of the pounding of his heart through several layers of clothing. His kiss was insistent, urgent. She gave herself up to him, her need becoming more important than the doubts that plagued her.

When he pulled away from her, she felt bereft and bewildered.

He was finding it more and more difficult to separate his emotions from the hard, cold facts that had led him to Las Vegas and Minako. He would learn more about her once he returned to Los Angeles, he knew the evidence against her would be circumstantial, but he was constantly reminded of her soft, innocent eyes.

He had thought he would derive a sense of satisfaction from finding her. _What a fool you are_ , he chided himself. Softening toward this woman was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Kunzite had never cared deeply for a woman before. At one point in his life he thought he had, but comparing _her_ to Minako was like comparing apples to oranges. Something about Minako was different, but he couldn't pin point it.

As the memory of the raw pain etched in his baby brother's face resurfaced, it filled him with blind resentment. He had to find the truth, to inflict just punishment on the person who had ended Jadeite's zest for life.

"Kunzite?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. "I better get you home," he said.

Opening the passenger side door, he took her hand, and helped her as she eased herself into the plush seat. Starting the motor, he reversed the car and drove out onto the road.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She knew it was a mistake to ask, but then she couldn't seem to stop herself. She felt a sudden pain in her chest when he shook his head. Averting her eyes, she stared out the window. There was nobody to blame but herself. She had the chance to spend the night with him, but she had run out on him. Mentally, she shook her head. _It was the right decision_ , she reminded herself.

"I have an affair that I unfortunately cannot cancel," his tone was soft. "I should be back in a few days."

She looked at him. "Why?"

One eyebrow lifted. "Why what?" He asked as he slowly came to a stop at a red light. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you coming back?" Just then, she remembered why he had come in the first place. "Oh," she muttered, "Mistress 9."

"There's that," he said as he pressed his foot against the gas pedal. Placing his hand lightly over hers, he added, "and because you're here."

They sat in complete silence for the remainder of the drive, his hand lightly caressing hers. When they reached her apartment, he pulled into a parking space near the gate. He kissed her lightly, then reached across her to open the passenger door. His arm grazed her breasts, and at his touch she felt the stir of passion in her loins.

Her glance locked with his. "Thank you for returning my bicycle. Although," Her forehead creased, "I guess we forgot to pick it up tonight."

He laughed, almost guiltily. "It was the least I could do, since I arranged to have it stolen. I'll bring it for you tomorrow."

"It wasn't worth much," she said with a shrug.

"To someone who doesn't have a great deal it could mean a lot."

She gave him a half smile. Wouldn't he be surprised if he knew the extent of her parent's inheritance? "Good night," she whispered quickly, stepping out and closing the car door.

Kunzite raised his hand in farewell and eased the car into the street. Shaking her head, she really hoped he would remember to return the bicycle before she had to leave for work. Then she shrugged. That was the least of her worries…

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was going to upload it yesterday, but thanks to the servers being down / acting up, I decided to wait until everything was working properly. - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	8. A Murder of Crows

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Dangerous Attraction**

* * *

Chapter Eight - A Murder of Crows

Mid-morning the next day, Minako returned to their apartment with milk and bread to find the bicycle in the courtyard. She wondered if Kunzite had kept an extra key for the lock.

Shutting the iron gate, she stopped mid-stride at the sound of a loud, hoarse caw, and then a click. Peering up at their building, Minako used the back of her hand to shield her eyes from the suns bright rays, and was surprised to see a black crow perched at the very top of their apartment building.

"It's unusual for crows to travel without their murder." Wide eyed, she slowly turned toward the elderly gentleman standing at her side. He smiled, his white teeth standing out against his bronzed, aged skin, and pointed at the bird. "A flock of crows was once referred to as a murder," he said. "Obviously now they're widely referred to as 'flocks,' but I like the term murder better."

She smiled, but she wasn't sure if she should have been afraid or entertained. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she did a swift onceover. His curvy posture and shaky stance let her know he couldn't be that dangerous. Despite his somewhat morbid opening conversation, she welcomed his small talk.

"Are you a birder?" Is that what they were called? She wasn't sure.

"Not necessarily," he cocked his head to the side. "You live in apartment A2."

Minako's eyes narrowed as she processed his words. How did he know where she lived? In the four years that she resided in the small apartment complex, she had never once laid her eyes on him.

"Yes," she said cautiously. "Do you live here as well?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He nodded his head. "I'm the head of the maintenance department." Holding up a broom that looked as though it had seen its better days and a black dustpan, he smiled warmly up at her.

"How many of you are there in maintenance."

"One." Minako blinked. He took two slow steps into the courtyard, paused momentarily, and then slowly proceeded towards a red lawn chair in the middle of their yard. "I've worked here for fifteen years." Hastily, she moved across the courtyard and over to his side, wanting to help him as he shakily eased himself into his chair. He quickly, but politely, dismissed her assistance. "I don't really do much maintenance anymore," he gestured towards the chipping stucco. "The owner hired landscapers to take care of the yard now, but I think he lets me sweep up the place as a pity job to keep me busy till I die." He smiled to himself, placing his battered broom to his side. "What he didn't realize is that I have far too much to accomplish, and I'm terribly far behind, so I ain't ever gonna die."

Minako couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "What's your name?"

"Everyone here calls me Grandpa Hino," he grinned. "Ami calls me gramps."

 _Ami?_ So that's how he knew where she lived. Ami always did say she was a seventy-year-old trapped in a young woman's body. Minako wouldn't have been surprised if Ami came out here during her short study breaks and spoke with him. She wondered if Grandpa Hino also knew about Zoisite.

"You said it's unusual for crows to be without their…er…murder." She said, glancing back at the crow that continued its grating coos. "Why is that?"

"Don't really know," he said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "Back at the Hikawa Shrine, where I used to live in Azabu-Juuban, a huge flock of them lived in my garden."

"Why did you leave Japan?" Minako knew she shouldn't pry, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from asking.

"When my daughter passed, it was very difficult to stay. My granddaughter wasn't safe there either." The smile on lips diminished, and he appeared crestfallen. "I came to America, hoping to give her a better life. I failed at that."

Minako's forehead creased and her lips turned downward. "I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling guilty for having asked in the first place.

"It's okay," he laughed without mirth. "Maybe he's calling his companions," Grandpa Hino said. She blinked. It had taken her a second to realize the subject had been brought back to the loud bird. "Watch out though," he teased, "crows are scavengers, so make sure you hide your meat."

Minako ignored the innuendo. Giving a wave goodbye, she excused herself, and made her way towards her apartment.

Entering the kitchen, she placed the bag of food on the table. Ami was sitting at their kitchen table, thumbing through a few newspapers, the sound of her pencil scratched against her paper.

"There was a gift left for you," Ami said as Minako placed their loaf of bread in one of the cupboards. Without lifting her gaze from her paper, using her pencil, she pointed towards a perfectly, long-stemmed white rose that sat in a tear drop shaped glass vase. "I'm guessing your lover boy from the nightclub." A mischievous grin crossed Ami's lips.

Ignoring her friend's remark, Minako leaned forward, taking in the blooming buds fresh scent. A small white card hung off the side of the vase. Picking up the card, she sat down on a chair, and began to read:

 _The perfect rose for the perfect woman._

 _Promise you'll think of me while I'm gone._

 _Kunzite S._

"Boy, have you got it bad." Minako looked up sharply to find Ami grinning at her. Unable to control herself, Minako beamed at her friend. "Are you meeting up with him tonight?"

"No," Minako shook her head, turning her attention back to his note. "He had to head back to Japan, he said he had an event he couldn't cancel."

Ami's smile fell. Concern filled her electric blue eyes. "Are you…okay?"

Minako smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm okay, Ami. I promise." Lifting her shoulder in a half shrug, she added, "He said he'd be back."

Ami was silent for a few seconds. "Okay," she finally said, concern still etched in her delicate features.

Minako wondered how long Kunzite would be in Japan. She never did ask him for his number. She considered looking it up on the internet, but even if she was able to somehow find his contact information, wouldn't he wonder how she got it without asking? She blew out a discontented sigh as she placed the card face down. Minako would rather wait for Kunzite to return than for him to think she was a stalker. Then again, it might feed his ego if he believed Minako was so intent on speaking to him, that she'd gone out of her way to stalk him.

She definitely wouldn't do that.

Picking up one of Ami's discarded newspapers, she skimmed the front page and frowned. _Takashi Hino_ … It was then that Minako remembered that she had promised Makoto she would assist her this upcoming Sunday for the private party being held for the Japanese politician.

"Can he even run?" Minako blurted out.

"Who?" Ami asked, glancing up briefly from her work.

"Takashi Hino." Turning the newspaper towards Ami, she tapped the black and white photo of the older man. "I thought only Americans could run?"

"Hmm," Ami tapped the rubber end of her pencil against her chin in thought. "I believe he's running for Senator," she said. "As far as I remember they only need about nine years of U.S. citizenship." Returning to her work in front of her, she added, "I think you're thinking about American presidents. They are required to be natural born."

Minako turned the article back towards her. "How long has he been in the U.S.? I thought he just arrived…like a month ago."

Ami shrugged her shoulder. "Even if he can run, I highly doubt he'll win?"

"Why?"

Closing her notepad, Ami smiled, satisfied with her work. "Some online Japanese gossip site interviewed his daughter a few years back."

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah," Ami nodded her head as she collected the scattered newspapers on their kitchen table top. "I think her name started with an R? Risa?" She paused momentarily in thought.

"Rei Hino…" Minako muttered.

Ami snapped her finger, "yes, that's her. Turns out, he would only meet with her once a year." Folding the papers neatly, she placed them in a pile near her notebook. "And that he never visited his wife when she was dying."

Minako frowned. "This all came from the gossip site?"

"Yup." Standing, Ami brushed her palms together briskly. "Surprisingly, it's a pretty reputable site."

One eyebrow lifted, she looked up at her friend questioningly. "A gossip page being highly-regarded?" Placing the newspaper on the table, she blew out a disbelieving pf! And added, "Have pigs learned to fly?"

Ami laughed. "I know, it's crazy, but so far their stories have proven to be true." Turning the paper towards her, she said, "It also doesn't help that she's suddenly gone missing."

"You think he had something to do with it?"

Ami frowned. "I don't really think it's my place to speculate, but…"

"But, you think he had something to do with it."

Ami nodded her head. "It's just a little weird that she would suddenly go missing a month before his arrival, and it not be reported until a month after he finally settled in Las Vegas." Picking up her notebook, she tucked it under arm. "Wouldn't a father, who truly loved his daughter, notice that she was gone long before he arrived."

"If he wasn't really keeping in touch with her, like she claimed, then I don't think so." Minako said, not wanting to side with a suspected murderer, but she hadn't learned about her parents death until two months after the incident had occured.

Ami's frown deepened. "It's disturbing to think that a parent would want to cause harm to their only flesh and blood."

"Maybe he resented her as much as she resented him?"

Ami shook her head in disbelief. "I need to get ready for work," she smiled warmly down at Minako, "if you need anything, just text me."

Minako smiled back at her friend. "I'm taking this newspaper."

"Fine by me," Ami smirked, "less for me to clean."

Staring down at the newspaper, Minako sighed. She wondered what Kunzite was doing, and if his day was more eventful that her own.

* * *

"Here you go," Nephrite handed his older brother, Kunzite, a cup of hot coffee. "Any new leads?" Taking a seat next to his brother in the waiting room of the hospital, both brothers raked a hand through their thick, long hair. They may have not been blood related, but the men had adopted a bit of each other's traits through the years.

"No," Kunzite shook his head. Scrolling through his phone, he read through several emails and messages. Opening his notes, he began to delete files, but stopped when he came across Minako's name. He had yet to inform Nephrite about Minako and his suspicions, but he decided to save that tale for another time. Staring down at her name, he remembered that he never did ask her for her number, then again he had a file with all of her information just sitting on his desk–but then she might wonder how he got a hold of her number without having asked. He could always lie and say he asked Esmeraude for her information. "How is Jadeite?" He finally asked as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Nephrite sat back into his chair and sighed. "Honestly," he looked at his older brother, his eyes were somber. "It seems like he is only getting worse. A few days ago, one of the doctors said that the bullet lodged in his spine is moving into a dangerous position. It may only be a matter of time."

Kunzite swallowed hard, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. The doctors kept telling the brothers to just pull the plug on the younger one. "You're watering a plant that is already dead," one doctor had told them. Kunzite was grateful that his parents weren't around whenever doctors came back with bad news. Refusing to listen, all three brothers agreed to keep Jadeite on life support until he could no longer breathe on his own. Which from Nephrite's diagnosis, it seemed to be coming sooner than they had all expected.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nephrite huffed.

"I know," Kunzite leaned forward, placing both elbows at his knees. Jadeite was the wild child of all four brothers, Nephrite following closely behind, Kunzite mused. Although Jadeite would much rather travel the world than sit behind a desk like the three other brother's preferred, Kunzite couldn't fathom what would possess someone to shoot his baby brother. As far as they all knew, Jadeite had no enemies…except Rei Hino and…Minako.

He rubbed the sides of his temple as he felt a migraine forming behind his eyes. "You are their leader," their father, Endymion, had told him once when he was a child. "It is your job to protect your brother's."

He had failed both his parents, in more ways than one. The thought made Kunzite's eyes burn. "Did Zoisite know you were in Las Vegas this past weekend?" Nephrite asked, pulling his older brother out of his reverie.

"No," Kunzite shook his head. "I didn't want him getting involved."

"You know he'll be upset when he finds out."

Kunzite shrugged his shoulder dismissively. "He can be as upset as he wants," he took a swig of the steaming liquid before adding, "He has his own priorities anyways."

"Mr. Shitennou," Thetis approached the two men. "I just spoke with one of the nurses, they said Jadeite just woke up."

"Thank God," Nephrite said briskly as he stood.

"Can we go back and speak with him?" Kunzite asked. Unlike his younger brother, Kunzite held back his excitement. He wanted to be sure his brother was at least able to answer a few questions. He needed to know the truth. Thetis nodded her head.

The two brothers followed the jet-black haired woman down the hall and towards their baby brother's private hospital room. Stopping just shy of the door, Thetis stepped aside.

"Your brother," Thetis muttered, "he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Her misty eyes were seeking reassurance.

Both Nephrite and Kunzite glanced at one another. Nephrite, unsure of how to respond, told his older brother that he'd go in before him, and expected him to join them shortly.

"I'm sorry," Thetis shook her head, "I shouldn't have asked. It isn't my place."

"I know you're just as concerned as we are, Thetis." He placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. "But we both know it may only be a matter of time before..." He stopped, unable to even whisper out the word. She nodded her head and he heard her swallow hard.

The police had declared the shooting an accidentally inflicted wound. It seemed everyone else around him had accepted that explanation, but he could not. It just didn't add up. Jadeite, his wild younger brother, loved life and women far too much to "accidentally" commit such an act. He was always happy, secure, even though their father felt his devil-may-care attitude did make him a bit lax in his responsibilities to the family business and even his own business. His magazine, The Star Gazette, was one of the most read magazines across the west coast. Jadeite had far too much to live for to want to suddenly end everything.

Jadeite should be enjoying life–flying over the waves in his hydroplane, speeding along the track in his racing car. He had been so flamboyant, so carefree, until he had taken up with a certain raven-haired temptress.

His fists clenched at the thought of Rei Hino. Others claimed she had gone missing, but he didn't accept that either. How convenient the young woman suddenly go missing the same time his brother was found on the verge of death in his own home. But then, there was Minako. Rei Hino's possible accomplice.

Kunzite's heart leaped into his throat at the thought of Minako. He felt a tenderness so intense, it left him breathless. Lately a new kind of doubt niggled at him. What if he was wrong about her and someone else unsuspected was guilty? He wanted to believe in Minako's innocence, but her refusal to speak about the man she had cared for made her seem suspicious.

He pushed open the door to Jadeite's room. His brother's eyes were half closed, his lips moving soundlessly. Kunzite was overwhelmed with searing pain. As Thetis came forward to touch his hand gingerly, Jadeite focused fully on her. A tortured groan passed his lips.

"Would you like me to call your parents and inform them?" Thetis asked as she stepped back from Jadeite's bed, a heaviness in her chest.

"No," Kunzite shook his head. "I don't know how long he'll stay awake this time, so there is no point in getting them stirred up." The hours since his arrival in Los Angeles had been spent keeping a vigil with his family at the bedside of his younger brother. "I'd like five minutes alone with him," he told her. Thetis' eyes flickered towards Nephrite. "I need him here with me."

Thetis hesitated, then nodded and left. "I'll meet you back at the office," she said before shutting Jadeite's hospital room door.

Standing now, Nephrite joined his older brother next to Jadeite's bedside. "Jadeite," Kunzite said as he placed his hands over the metal rail of his brother's hospital bed, "please tell me…" He hesitated for a moment, "did Rei have anything to do with the accident?" Jadeite slowly turned his head from side to side. "It wasn't her?" Kunzite pressed, "Or are you not telling? Which one?"

Jadeite didn't respond.

"I need to know, Jadeite. I need to know whether or not to keep searching."

"Rei…" Jadeite said below a whisper, "save."

"What?" Nephrite and Kunzite asked in unison.

"Rei," Jadeite repeated, "Save." The two older brother's looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Rei, Save?" Nephrite asked. "That makes no sense, Jadeite. Do you mean Save Rei?"

Jadeite nodded his head slowly, then repeated, "Save, Rei." Throwing his brother's into a loop of pure confusion, he then added, "Hotaru."

"I don't understand," Nephrite peered down at Jadeite. "Who's Hotaru? Did she do this to you?" Jadeite moved his head from side to side. Nephrite blew out a disbelieving sigh. One nervous hand whipped over his dark hair, then dropped to his side. "What, are you just naming off your list of women you've banged?" Nephrite asked, his tone clipped. A nerve jumped in his cheek.

"Save them." He said before closing his eyes.

Kunzite unclenched his hands, feeling a terrible sense of helplessness sweep over him. Both men walked out of the room with heavy steps. Watching the life slowly ebb from his baby brother was like being torn apart. The stress of dividing his loyalties between Jadeite, whom he'd felt deep affection for all his life and the young woman he'd met just days ago was sapping his strength.

As he shut the door behind him, Kunzite was surprised to find Thetis waiting outside the room.

"Thetis? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Shitennou," she said, panicked. "I apologize, I promise I wasn't eavesdropping, it's just…" she hesitated momentarily, "Your mother called. I guess one of the doctors went ahead and called them." Nephrite rolled his eyes in exasperation. "She asked to speak with you, but I told her you were busy, and–"

"Thank you," Kunzite said, interrupting her, and possibly saving her from the embarrassment of a public meltdown.

"I'll take care of mom," Nephrite nudged his older brother. "Thetis," he smiled down at the younger woman, bidding his goodbye. She smiled warmly back up at him.

Kunzite had always thought that Thetis would marry Jadeite. But one summer, after a rapid fall out, Thetis had taken off back to Japan. Perhaps she had decided that Jadeite was not as stable as she had hoped he'd be. When she returned unwed, his family was shocked. Kunzite had to admit, Thetis was a catch.

She was a petite woman with long, sleek black hair. She was always calm, had no issues with adapting to her surroundings, and handled work, as well as her life with accuracy and efficiency. Jadeite could have used Thetis in his life. There was a good chance he wouldn't have been in this situation had he chosen Thetis over Rei, who appeared to be rather hot headed according to the reports Helios had collected over the last few months.

He swore under his breath. What difference did it make? Never in his whole life had he felt so vulnerable, and a part of it had to do with the siren in Las Vegas.

"I don't suppose there's much use in us being here now that the crisis point has been passed," Thetis said. "I believe Artemis is still waiting upfront to take you to your parent's estate."

"How do you plan on getting home?"

"Helios," she muttered.

And as if on que, the younger man came swaggering down the hall, whistling a happy tune. Kunzite glanced down at the younger woman, whose face was now flushed, before looking back at his subordinate.

"Is there something I should know about?" Kunzite asked suspiciously.

Thetis shook her head. "He gave me ride." When one of Kunzite's eyebrows trailed up his forehead, a mischievous smile crossing his lips, she turned crimson. "Not like that!" She exclaimed, smacking his arm as hard as she could. "My God! You and Artemis are exactly the same!"

Kunzite laughed. God, he knew he needed it. It felt great being back home, being surrounded by those he knew and trusted.

* * *

 **apigrabbit Note** : And in come the crow(s)! In the last story, I had referred to them as Ravens, which wasn't accurate. I also hope this chapter answers some of your guys questions concerning Jadeite :) _ **And**_ **the plot thickens!** Also, to everyone who reads my author's notes, thank you :D - Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
